What Were The Chances, Right?
by Glaciem Arendelle
Summary: Anna was embarrassed to say the reason why she's late. Anna opened her mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Porter because..." she reached for the tips of her braids but she just noticed that her hair was down and her necktie was still on her hand. "I overslept."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters would be popping out here and there.**

 **I just had a crazy idea of making a story with all of my favorite Disney and anime characters in one universe XD. As for the _Betrothed With You_ the next chapter is halfway done. I apologize of not being able to update it because the family business was suddenly passed down to me and I only have little time to work on it plus I'll be having an exam next month. So yeah. I've been writing this fic simultaneously with the previews chapters of** ** _Betrothed With You._ I just couldn't get it out of my head and I needed to write it down. I know I once said I would post this after I finished the other fic but I couldn't stop myself from sharing this early. Anyway I hope you'll like and support this one just like my other fics. Thank you!**

* * *

Anna Natsuki, a nineteen years old, third year high school student of Arendelle Academy, an all girls school. She's Norwegian and has a quarter of Japanese blood in her veins. Her paternal grandfather was a pure blooded Japanese, Natsuki Hoshi, while her father Natsuki Hideyoshi, was half Norwegian and Japanese. She often visits her relatives in Kyoto, the old capital of Japan, during summer break and winter break. Her grandparents lived in Norway, to establish their family business in Europe before but eventually went back to Japan for good. They couldn't abandon their family seat. Anna wanted to see her grandparents again and of course she always loved the private outdoor hot spring in their property. The Natsuki clan were rich of some sort and has large piece of land, which was given to them by a warlord for their loyalty centuries back then, they eventually became a powerful clan themselves. For her, her grandparents' home was a paradise, unlike her small room in her dormitory, she couldn't wait to bust herself out of the hell hole of a room she has when winter break comes. Also her childhood friends were there and a person she hadn't seen since she transferred.

"Anna?" a voice called out.

Anna snapped at her thoughts and saw Elsa Aren, who has a soft smile on her face. Elsa was the student council president. She has platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pink cheeks and lips. Her skin was pale white like the snow. Anna could describe her in one word. _Goddess_.

Anna blushed and her heart thumped inside her chest when Elsa leaned in bit. "..hear what I was saying?"

Anna just stared at her as she placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was thumping inside her chest loudly and her face was hot. She saw the goddess sighed and shook her head.

"Anna could you move over a bit so I could place these on Ms. Porter's table?"

"Wait what?" Anna realized she was blocking the doorway and Elsa was carrying about twenty booklets. She blushed once again as she move aside. "Right, sorry." she chuckled nervously and let the goddess enter the classroom.

Once Elsa got in, Anna mentally kicking herself for embarrassing herself like that. She even forgot to offer Elsa her help on carrying those booklets, not that she wanted to be close to Elsa, it's because that's the polite thing to do. She was so busy daydreaming about going back home to her grandparents and failed notice the most beautiful creature in the whole world.

Anna wouldn't admit to anyone and even refused to admit to herself that she has a _tiny_ crush on the platinum blonde, not until Megara coaxed her to spill everything. Anna was transferred by her parents from one of the prestigious all girls school in Japan, Lillian Girls' Academy to Arendelle in her last year of junior high school and that was when she met the prodigy, Elsa Aren. Elsa she was gifted in... well everything, this caught Anna's attention greatly because she knew someone as gifted as Elsa in her previous school also they emanate the same aura that surrounds them. Anna knew what Elsa likes and what Elsa dislikes, as if they were best friends, but they were not. Anna didn't dare to approach the other girl because her shyness and awkwardness prevented her. The popular prodigy was aloof and didn't befriend just anyone, that made Anna hesitant even more. But Elsa eventually had friends in their first year of high school and some of them were part of the student council, and Anna she stayed where she was, Elsa's classmate only. They just know each other because they shared classes and that's all, they aren't even friends. It was disheartening to be invisible in Elsa's sight but it helped her avoid any contact with the platinum blonde for certain reasons.

Anna couldn't help but avoid Elsa, because her heart was beating erratically just the sight of other girl. Anna knew she should stop her feelings no matter what because it would just hurt herself in return. But fate was toying with her, she always find herself in Elsa's class and it made it so difficult to escape her. That's why she always wanted school vacation to last longer and spend it by going to overseas.

Now she found herself walking to her seat near the door when she heard the school bell rang. She was thankful that her teachers allowed them to choose a seat, now she was at the front, she picked front seats for three straight years, she already had the chance to sit at the back once and it was not good for her heart. When she took at seat at back in third year junior high school, she regretted it big time. She could see Elsa from there, who was sitting at the front of the first row and it was too distracting for her. Anna did whatever she could to avoid glancing at Elsa's direction but she couldn't help it. She was always on the verge of dying everyday and her fondness for the other girl grew, it was uncontrollable. Her feelings to the latter became unbearable so she did something that could spare herself from those heart constricting feelings and keep her mind sane. She talked to the admin to transfer her into the night class after few weeks, her reason was her travel time from home was one and half hour drive, it made her attendance crappy for the tardies she accumulated. At first the admin didn't allow her because that was no excuse but she was suddenly informed few days later that there's two students who were willing to swap schedule with her. Anna never been so happy and relieved at the same time. She didn't care whoever those students were as long as she could get out of the morning class.

Anna gained a lot of friends in her night class including Rapunzel and Merida.

Unfortunately, her parents came with a decision of having her live in the university dorm which was inside the school property, there's gate that separate the dorm and the campus, after they learned Anna's tardies in her first few weeks.

Her freshman year in high school came and she did her best to enroll on the night classes but it seemed the students managed to fill in all night classes faster than the morning class. That's why she was stuck in Elsa's class...again. She could escape her class once more if she would let her grades drop but there's no way in hell she'll do that.

The booklets Elsa was carrying earlier were distributed to by Ms. Porter. She was discussing why they've been studying Japanese culture and traditions for the past weeks.

"...trip to Japan." Anna's ears perked up.

"Trip to Japan?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Yes Miss Natsuki, I just said that." her British teacher chuckled. "Alright, I'll repeat. We will have an educational class trip to Japan for about a five days and four nights. The Chairwoman had approved the proposal of educational trip. The first batch will consist of two classes, our class and Ms. Fa's."

Anna couldn't help but smile. She would be able to go see Japan and it's not even winter break! She raised her hand. "Ms. Porter, may I asked if we're going to Kyoto?"

"Of course dear, Kyoto is rich in history and culture after all."

Murmurs erupted in the room.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins when she heard it. "Oh I almost forgot. You'll have a free time to roam around on your own freely but you must have a pair."

Anna felt a nudge on her side and her seatmate, Megara Athens, grinned at her. "You seemed happy."

"Who wouldn't Meg? I get to see my grandparents!"

"Oh I wonder if I can meet your grandparents," Megara stated.

"I'll introduce you to them! Though I think we need to have permission from Ms. Porter if we are going somewhere far from the city." Anna was beyond excited.

Anna told Megara the must to see attraction in Kyoto. The Heian Shrine, the Emperor's Palace and many more. Anna also mentioned she was a volunteer in the shrine whenever she's there. She has the white haori and red hakama in her grandparent's house.

"Attention class! The pairs will be decided by a draw lot." there were complaints heard from the students. "Keep it down, it would be unfair for the people who doesn't have close friends in your class, and it will be an opportunity to get to know each other." Ms. Porter explained.

"Make sure you're here on time tomorrow to decide on the pairs." after that Ms. Porter dismissed her students early so they could prepare for the trip next week.

Anna and Meg went straight to the mall to buy all the necessities they need and of course they bought some clothes, especially Meg. Anna became close to Meg when she started to live in the dorms. They were floormates then became classmates. Megara was someone who Anna considered as best friends since they spent lots of time together. They even do sleepovers at Anna's house over the weekends before going back to the dorm. Megara was the only one who knew about Anna's feelings towards Elsa. Anna was thankful to Meg for keeping her secret and for saving her in multiple awkward occasions.

After they bought clothes, they went to the supermarket to buy Norwegian sweets which they would give to Anna's grandparents, and also would give a certain quarter Russian blue eyed blonde who loved chocolate as much as she does.

Anna half filled the trolley with sweets, unsurprisingly, this girl could survive with only sweets in her system.

"Anna you don't want to have over baggage," Megara warned.

"I know, my luggage would be three-quarters clothes and a quarter for these sweets or maybe half?" she explained.

"What?! Are you serious? What about the things you'll buy?"

Anna let out a wide grin."These sweets will be replaced by my favorite Japanese sweets and some anime merchandise!"

"Ugh, Anna you're such a child." Megara sighed and Anna giggled. "But seriously your room in the dorm is filled with them and especially your room in your parent's house." Meg sighed. "Don't whine on me when you ran out of money."

Anna was pushing the trolley when she halted, making Meg bumped on Anna's back. "What the he- Anna why did you stop?"

"Meg please take this and don't tell that I am here." Anna ran to the other aisle, gaining the attention of the shoppers.

"What's got into her?" Megara confusedly asked herself.

"Hi Megara," greeted the newcomer.

"Oh Elsa, hi."

Anna saw Elsa greeted Megara. Elsa was eyeing the chocolate filled trolley before looking around as if she was searching for something. When Elsa's gaze nearly landed on her she hid herself and went to the other aisle. It's better for Anna to avoid Elsa than embarrass herself. She was hoping she could be paired with Megara or any of her friends. She has an advantage since Rapunzel was her classmate as well. Though Belle and Merida were in other class, they belong to the other class who would be in the first batch.

Anna mindlessly turn to the next aisle and walked aimlessly while her head was hung low.

"Hi Anna."

Anna's whipped her head to the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of icy blue eyes looking back at her. Wait wasn't Elsa talking to Megara just now?

"H-Hi! Elsa, fancy seeing you here." she smiled and did her best to keep herself from blushing.

"Me too. I saw Megara earlier, I am guessing you're with her."

Anna played with the tips of her braid. "Yeah, I just went to get uhh," she looked around and immediately picked up a random item from the shelf. "..this for her. Yeah she need this."

Elsa eyed the cereal box, it was a chocolate cereal box. Everyone was aware that Megara wasn't a fan of chocolates. Elsa just smiled.

"Uhh I should get going." Anna excused herself. "See you around." she walked past Elsa who also turned to watch Anna's retreating figure. The platinum blonde smiled a bit.

Anna was sitting on the passenger seat in Meg's sleek purple car. They were driving back to their dorm.

"Next time you'll see Elsa please warn me, don't just run away like that." Megara amusedly said. "I was so sure she was asking herself if I'll eat those amount of chocolates you put in the trolley."

"I panicked okay? I didn't expect to see her there. I was sure she do shopping every friday after school." Anna said.

Anna's statement had compelled Megara to asked. "And how in the world you know that? You are not stalking her, are you?"

"What?! No! Why should I stalk someone who I've been avoiding for years?!" Anna's face was red.

"You tell me, how did you know she do that every friday?"

Anna sighed. "Mom used to shop every friday too and she often bring me with her, but I asked her if she could change her shopping day into thursday so I could shop around without having mini heart attacks." her friend just continued driving.

Megara laughed. "She really did a number on you." Anna stared at her friend. "Why don't you just tell her that you like her."

"I don't like her!" defended Anna. She turned her head to hide her blush.

"And the pigs has wings, right." Megara sarcastically replied. "Anna, you know you can tell me anything, I'll listen.

"I know." Anna softly replied.

They arrived at their dorm and brought up all the things they bought. Gods they were sure heavy, especially the chocolate goods of Anna. Anna's room was located on the second floor to far end of the hall while Megara's room was in the middle. Anna thanked Megara for helping to bring her sweets, despite the complaints she got from the taller girl.

Anna fished out her phone from her pocket and called her mother.

"Hi Mom!"

"Anna-chan! How is my baby?"

"Mooom I am not baby anymore, I am doing great. Geez, how are you and Papa?"

"Quit whining you big baby, we're doing good. Sooo what news?"

"We're going to Japan!" Anna excitedly said.

"Honey, what did I say about planning to go overseas without our permission?"

"No no, it's not that, we're going on a trip to Japan for five days and four nights, it's a school thing! I would be able to see Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama!"

"Really? That's surprising. I guess it would be an advantage for your Papa and I."

"Why mom? Don't tell me you're planning to visit them without me?!" the intensity of Anna voice was beyond normal.

"Ack! Anna-chan! Keep it down, I might go deaf." her mom chuckled at the other line.

"Sorry, hehe."

"Going back, your Papa and I planned to send something. It's a surprise birthday present for your Ojii-sama. He's turning sixty next week."

"Oh right! I almost forgot his birthday!" wait a minute. "Mom! I would be able to give your gift on his birthday! We would be there next week!"

"Great! I will prepare everything! Oh I have to go Anna-chan, we will just drop by your dorm on Sunday, I love you."

"Okay mom, got it! Yes see you. I love you both! Be safe!"

After her conversation with her mom, she pulled out her luggage under her bed and started to sort out the things she'd need and packed them. Well it's better to be ready. Her passport was in there as well, plus her professional camera. Once she was done she changed from her school uniform into more comfortable clothes.

Her usual routine started, she finished her homework first before diving in her bed with her laptop on to watch. She was currently on the season five of Once Upon A Time series on Netflix. Her favorite character was Regina, because she was cool and her funny sarcastic comments.

A knock interrupted her.

"It's open! Come in!"

"No wonder I didn't see you for dinner." Megara sighed as she closed the door and plopped herself beside Anna. "When are you going to stop watching that ridiculously long series?"

Anna eyes were still on the screen. "Until the end. I am a fan of disney too you know."

"I am aware princess. Anyway, one of my friends invited me for a sleepover and she said I could bring friends."

"Which friend?" Anna stood up to get herself a bowl of her chocolate cereals and poured in right amount of milk they just bought then went back to her bed. Mentally thanking her friend for reminding her about dinner.

"Helen Sparta, you know the blonde girl in the other school?"

"Ah the campus princess of Aegean Co-ed school." Anna munched on her cereals while watching. "Wow Emma look so cool with all that leather. Though they shouldn't have changed her hair color."

"Yes that's her. And Anna who's Emma?"

Anna pointed out the lead character. "Her." she went back on eating.

"Soooo, are you going to join us?" Megara asked.

"I am not into sleepover when I barely know who I am with."

"You're with me."

Anna finally looked at her friend who was wearing a light purple dress and black strappy heels, with a black bag on her side. "Nope!" Anna grinned. "You should invite our other friends and besides I still have some catching up with this." she pointed to her laptop.

"So I can't make you go with me? Even if I'll buy you chocolates for a week?"

Anna thought for a while then smiled at Megara. "Nope!"

"Ugh for a second I thought you'll say yes! How can you be sooo innocent and infuriating at the same time?!"

"Because I am Anna." Anna got her nose pinched

"Be thankful you're my best friend!" Megara was annoyed.

Anna gave her a cheeky smile. "Thank you!" and that called for a pinch on both cheeks. "Weeegaraaa! It hwwurts!" her friend let her poor cheeks go.

"I'll go straight to class tomorrow. Don't sleep late and don't forget to eat your breakfast. Also eat proper meals no more cereals for dinner!"

"Ugh Fine! Geez Meg you're just like my mother!" Anna joked.

"Whatever you say kiddo. I'll be going now." Megara gave Anna a kiss on her cheek then smiled.

"Yes mom, be careful,"

"I will Anna baby, bye."

Anna chuckled at their antics. Most of the time Megara acted like a mother towards her and she loved her for that. She continued to watch on her laptop and didn't realized it was already 4 am in the morning. She yawned and stretched for a bit. She really wanted to watch for more but she still have class and the pairings for the trip would be decided. She turned off her laptop and alarmed her phone so she could wake up after three hours since her class starts at eight.

An incessant ringing blared into Anna's ears making her groan in disapproval. She felt so damn sleepy, she wanted to sleep more, she waited for the ringing to stop and it did. She sighed in relief and drifted into her dreamland once more. It's not even two minutes when it rang again.

"For the the love Freyja," she blindly locate her phone and was about to turn off the alarm but it was not her alarm, someone was calling her. The glare of her phone screen made it difficult for her to swipe answer the phone. "Meg?" her voice was hoarse.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Megara hissed.

Anna was trying to fight off the sleepiness in her system. "Dorm. Sleeping." she shortly replied.

"What?! Anna it's already half past eight! We're starting the pairing!"

Anna's sat up abruptly. She could feel her heart raising as the sleepiness left her. She glanced at her bedside clock and it was indeed half past eight! She was late!

"Oh gods...Meg I need to get ready! Bye!" Anna got out of her bed in a flash. She went to shower even if the water was cold. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair at the same time, she removed her towel and put on her white short sleeved uniform and pine green double breasted blazer, then securing her pine green skirt that ends about two inch above the knee. She wore her knee length black tights and finally her pair of brown leather shoes.

Anna grabbed her phone, her royal purple necktie and of course her backpack before slamming the door shut and ran down the halls and stairs of her dorm. She ran to her building, and once she was at the second floor she ran towards her classroom. She reached for the door handle that's when she felt a soft hand beneath hers, someone beat her to it. Anna's teal eyes widened when she saw a panting and flushed Elsa. Both of them were panting and flushed actually. The other girl as well was equally surprised. Anna pulled her hand away quickly and let Elsa opened the back door.

"...Jasmine and Cinderella," Ms. Porter was holding two pieces of white paper with names on them. "That's the last of them." but Ms. Porter and the rest of the class looked at Anna and Elsa who got in using the back door.

"I apologize for my lateness Ms. Porter, I was in the chairwoman's office, I was asked to assist her." Elsa explained.

Anna was embarrassed to say the reason why she's late. Anna opened her mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Porter because..." she reached for the tips of her braids but she just noticed that her hair was down and her necktie was still on her hand. "I overslept."

Ms. Porter just smiled. "Alright, because of your honesty, I'll let it slide. Just this once." Ms. Jane Porter was a kind teacher but Anna didn't want to abuse her kindness.

"Thank you Ms. Porter." they said in unison as they go to their respective seats.

She received a smug look from her best friend as she sat. "Don't." she raised her hand in front of her friend's face.

Megara smirked, clearly amused. "I didn't say a thing." she said.

"I could your hear your thoughts loudly." Anna sighed and fixed her tie. "So who's your pair?"

"Punz, fortunately."

Anna gaped at her. "You're joking." she had a bad feeling about this.

"No, seriously."

So if both of her friends were paired together, who was she paired with? "So do you know who I am paired with?" she cautiously asked.

"About that Anna," Megara trailed off. "Ms. Porter wanted us ALL to be present so the pairing would go smoothly. We were asked to write our own names to put inside a fish bowl."

"Great, you made one for me then." Anna smiled. "So who's my pair?"

Megara hesitated. "Look Anna-"

"Miss Natsuki and Miss Aren." Ms. Porter called out their names. Both of them stood up.

"Since you both aren't present earlier when we did the pairing. It seems you are the only ones who doesn't have a partners, it will only be fitting to pair you up. Also you two will work on a report regarding the tour, just like the others." Ms. Porter's words slowly sink in her head.

Her eyes automatically located the platinum blonde, who surprisingly, looking back at her. She broke eye contact sat down.

"Sorry Feisty." Megara said.

Anna didn't answer, she her mind was too preoccupied at the moment

Anna was back in her dorm. She was still in her white short sleeved shirt and pine green skirt while lying on her tummy, the rest of her uniform were haphazardly placed on a chair. She was pondering about what transpired earlier that morning. The person she wanted to avoid the most became her partner. Whenever Elsa was around, her heart was always acting strange. Now that she became her partner, she's sure she'll die of heart attack. She must suppress her massive crush on the platinum blonde or else she would only receive heart break. Anna often asked herself why Elsa, of all people. Gods, she doesn't know what to do. Also Ms. Porter had asked them to choose any specific tourist attraction they would go to and make a report about it.

Her enthusiasm for the trip was replaced by dread. She's worried if Elsa found out about her feelings for her and get rejected. Anna couldn't take that and she's terrified of the thought of Elsa would look at her with disgust and loathing.

She picked up her phone and called Megara.

"Meg, I need you." Anna said.

"On my way." Megara replied.

Few moments later, Megara was sitting on her bed, while she laid her head on her best friend's lap.

"Meg what should I do?" she asked her friend warily.

"Be yourself."

She sighed. "Easier said than done." she paused. "Meg, I like her a lot. It's just I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" her friend caressed her red locks.

"That I'll get rejected, that she'll feel disgusted."

"Anna, I understand, but have you ever thought of the possibility that she likes you too?" Megara stated.

"Impossible." Anna dejectedly answered."

"What? Who wouldn't like you? You're sweet, kind, funny and fun to be with. And have you forgotten those boys who pursued you?"

Honestly, Anna did forget those boys because she was thinking of someone else. "Right. But still it's not like she'll notice me."

"Anna don't sell yourself short . You're my best friend, you were there when I had no one to turn to. You helped me to become who I am today." Megara sincerely smiled at her. "You didn't gave up on me Anna, no matter how many times I told you that you are ridiculously annoying." they chuckled at that. "Just try to act normal when you are with her. But if you need assistance, I am at your service princess."

Anna hugged her friend's waist, she was on the verge of tears. "You're the only person I could talk to other than my parents. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not here with me." she smiled. "Thank you mommy Meg."

"Aww my baby is sooo cute!" Megara pinched her cheeks. They giggled but interrupted by a phone call. Anna stared at her best friend/mother.

"Yes, I'll be right down." the call ended.

"Who's that?"

"Your dad and I will be going on a date." Megara blushed shyly.

"Ooh, interesting." Anna sat up and grinned. "Keep me posted and oh say hi to dad for me." both of them laughed. Anna bid her best friend goodbye after that.

Her best friend, Megara, was two years older than her and they're both seniors, because Megara had personal issues prior meeting her and didn't bother to study properly, Megara's peers were the biggest factor of it, plus her cheating ex-boyfriend. It all changed when Megara met her on their third year of junior high, after she settled in the school dorm. It was difficult for her to talk some senses to the older girl but she didn't give up. Eventually they became friends and she had influenced the older girl to start anew, as days and months and years went by, they became who were they now. Megara became protective of her, so as Anna towards Meg. They did have some disagreements but both of them couldn't stay mad at each other for a long time. Most of the times Megara acted like a mom since Anna was stubborn and reckless. When Megara had a boyfriend, and Anna's support didn't falter, she supported their relationship, in the condition she get to call them mom and dad. The couple agreed. Hercules was a nice guy, he's protective, kind, and awkward sometimes, though everyone dubbed him as Megara's hero.

Anna sprawled on her bed with her phone in hand and opened one of her applications, Netflix. She continued where she left off to forget her worries.

After three long episodes a call was received and it was from an unknown number. She raised her eyebrow and answered it.

"Hello?" she started.

"..."

"Hello? Who are you?" she asked.

"..."

"Look, if you don't have anything better to do, stop bothering other people." she coldly said before ending the call. She went back on her series and there was a call again.

"Look, I don't want to deal with you right now!" she harshly said.

"Whoah Feisty, what's got into you?"

"Punz?" she checked the caller ID, it was indeed Rapunzel.

"Yes it's me, so chill." she heard her friend chuckle.

"Sorry, it was just..nevermind. What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Oh right, remember Kristoff from the all boys school?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"I ran into him today, he asked if he could have your number since he couldn't contact you anymore after you changed your number . Should I give it to him?"

"What? Why would he want it?" Anna's eyebrows furrowed.

"No idea, well maybe he wants to hang out with you sometime?"

"Well you see- there's a reason why I changed my number right?."

"But Anna, don't you think it's time for you to open up your heart for true love?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Nope! I am not looking for love at the moment and I don't know if I'll ever look for one."

"So can I give your new number?"

"Punz-"

"Please please? Pretty please?"

Anna sighed. "Fine, give him my number."

"Yay! I already did! Phew! I thought you'll say no! I was worried that you might used those arrows you own on me." she could hear her friend chuckle nervously.

"WHA- you know what? It's okay I won't use my arrows on you, I'll just use my father's katana instead." Anna grimly replied.

"Haha you're so hilarious, oh Flynn is here! See ya bye!"

The call ended before she could threatened the blonde even more. She sighed. "That blonde."

She changed her uniform and went to have her dinner before taking a shower. Few minutes after that, she was out like a light, her lack of sleep did help to have deep dreamless sleep.

It was sunday evening and her parents went back to their home after dropping the gift they wanted to send to her grandfather. It was about one and a half foot in height and about one foot and four inches in width. Her mom told her it's a portrait but she wouldn't know what it looks like since it's all wrapped up with manila paper and has white strings to keep the wrappings in place.

She needed to take out the things she already packed for the trip then placed the portrait inside of her luggage. Surprisingly it fit in perfectly but she knew not all people in the airport would handle each luggage with care so she has just the thing, bubble wrap. She bought excessive amount of it even if she only needed a portion when she sent her cousin a package few months ago. Anna used all the bubble wrap she has to ensure that the portrait would arrive in one piece. She placed back some her clothes, place the portrait over and then place some of her clothes over it. And of course the bars of chocolates she bought. But she wouldn't have any place for her shoes and other things.

Anna was pondering what to do when an idea struck her. She went out of her room to borrow one of Megara's travel bag.

"I'll return it to you after our trip, my luggage is already full." she pleaded.

Megara chuckled. "Because you filled it with chocolates."

"Meeeeg, it's for my grandparents, I am sure they miss the Norwegian chocolates!"

"Oh I thought you bought them so you could eat them in the trip." Megara searched for her purple leather travel bag. "Here, make sure this baby return in one piece, this is my second favorite bag." Megara handed the bag to her.

"Thank you! Of course I'll return it!" she gave the older girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best!" her friend gave her usual lazy smile.

She returned to her room and packed her remaining things.

Their departure would be tomorrow. Her worries doesn't bother her at all. Nope! She was worry free.

Anna she spoke too soon. Apparently her worries intensified now she was dragging her baby pink luggage towards their campus gate. It was 4 am of monday and she was wearing a black jacket over her uniform. They were asked to wear their uniform, to their dismay since they were looking forward on showing off their fashionable outfits. And the coldness at this time was another downside of the short skirt of their uniform.

Their flight would be at 6 am but they have to travel by bus for about an hour. She was with Megara and they already saw Ms. Porter with majority of her classmates and some from the other class.

"Anna! Meg!" a brunette with dark blue jacket waved her hand in the air. The brunette was with the redhead.

"Good morning Belle! Merida!" Anna cheerfully greeted. A groan escaped from the older girl beside her.

"I bet our friend here didn't get enough sleep?" Belle jested and gestured towards the tall brunette.

"Actually she did but she's not really a morning person, especially this early." Anna answered. She felt there's a sudden weight on her shoulder as arms encircled her from behind. Megara had placed her chin on her Anna's shoulder.

"Whoah, talk about PDA." Merida chuckled. "Aren't you two sweet?"

"Are you jealous Merida?" Megara asked and smirked then kissed Anna's cheek."

"Eww guys stop it!" a newcomer said. Megara felt Anna stiffened.

"Oh Punz just come here and I'll kiss you too." Megara stated. But her eyes immediately went to the person behind Rapunzel. It was Elsa who was busy on her phone.

Megara leaned on Anna's ear and whispered. "Relax, I'm here as promise." she tightened her hold.

"Eww no thank you, Eugene's kisses are the ones I want." Rapunzel noticed the travel bags they brought. "Wow, couple bags? Are you sure you two aren't in a relationship?" she jested.

Anna suddenly thought of something wicked. "Gosh you noticed it just now?"

Megara smirked and joined in. "I think she just did babe."

"What? I thought you're dating-" Rapunzel was cut off by Megara.

"Well it wouldn't hurt him as long as he doesn't know. Having this cutie live close to me help to develop feelings for her. Isn't that right, love?" Megara turn Anna's head leaned in closer to her lips.

"Oh my gods!" Belle gasped while Merida and Rapunzel had their mouth hanging open. They were aware that they lived in the same building and everything was possible when two people were living closely to each other. Especially they're best friends.

Anna slowly closed her eyes then suddenly burst of laughter came from her and Megara.

"Gods! You should've seen your faces!" Megara laughed.

"It's true guys! Man that was epic!" Anna guffawed and she was tearing up because of laughter.

Their friends were still processing what happened. Megara's eyes shifted to the person behind Rapunzel. She noticed that the platinum blonde had her back facing them and her hands were balled into fists. She raised her eyebrow.

The stunned trio was about to say something when Ms. Porter called their attention.

"Okay students! Listen up!" All of them turned their attention to her. "Please leave your luggage at the side of the bus as well as your hand-carries, Mr. Phil here will load them in the compartment."

They did what they were asked to do and left their things.

"Lastly, you should sit next to your partners so I could check the attendance fast." the two classes used only one bus since it there was more than enough seats for them. Ms. Porter and Ms. Fa would be with them.

Anna went pale when she heard that. Her hands became clammy.

"Anna.." Megara said.

"Meg, I can't- I couldn't- what should I do?" Anna nervously asked. Her heart was starting to pump faster.

"I'll figure something out, okay?" Megara assured her.

Anna nodded.

Ms. Porter asked them to get inside the bus, when it was Anna's turn, she took a step up while holding the metal railing, the second step she made on the bus gave her the view of Elsa sitting next to the window. She felt queasy. Her head started to spin. She went to walk toward her seat but she stumbled backwards lucky Megara caught her just in time.

"Feisty? Are you okay?" Megara worriedly asked.

" _Shimatta_." Anna hissed. "I forgot to take my medication for motion sickness."

Megara assisted her to sit on an empty seat next to the window. "Do you have them in your bag?" she asked.

"I think I packed them somewhere." Anna's world was spinning. Heck the bus isn't even moving yet.

"You think? Anna our bags are already at the compartment." Megara sighed. "Stay here okay?" Megara went to talk to Ms. Porter.

"Oh Anna you look...dreadful." Rapunzel commented.

"Nah this just how I usually look." Anna jested as she closed her eyes. "Ugh I hate bus."

Megara returned and spoke. "Punz, do you mind if you take the seat next to Elsa? Anna here doesn't feel good at the moment."

"Not at all," Rapunzel took the seat next to Elsa. Their seats were on the opposite of sides of the aisle.

"Is she okay?" Elsa asked.

Megara took a seat and answered. "She'll be fine. All she have to do is sleep in the entire duration of the trip. She can be a handful whenever this happen." Megara adjusted Anna's position. "Goodness she even forgot her neck pillow." she sighed and gave her own neck pillow to her half-conscious friend. "There."

"Thanks Meg, I owe you." Anna slurred and lightly brush her lips on Megara's cheek.

"Yes you do, be sure to pay it back when you are better." Megara dryly replied. She leaned Anna's head on her shoulder.

Anna only hummed in response as she drifted to sleep.

An hour later, Anna felt soft fingers on her face.

"Anna, wake up, we're here."

"Huh?" Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She was leaning on Megara's shoulder. She still doesn't feel better.

"We're here Feisty, come I'll help you up." Megara helped her until they were out.

Anna leaned on her friend and tried to shake off the dizziness. She hated the bus, she could ride a car, train, plane depending on the air freshener they were using but not bus. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, are you alright?"

she turned around and surprised to see Elsa. "Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled weakly. Thanks to her current state her heart didn't go wild.

"That's good to hear." Elsa smiled at her.

Anna could only say one thing about the flight, tiring. She was sitting there for fifteen full hours and about thirty minute more drive to the hotel they would stay in. She wanted to go straight to her room and get some rest but here she was waiting in the lobby for Ms. Porter to hand her the keycard.

She was leaning on the pillar with her arms cross.

"Gather round please." Ms. Porter said to get the attention of the students. "Ms. Fa would be handing out all of your keycards. There will be one for each student. Please don't lose your keycards."

Anna received her keycard and it's on the 12th floor room 22. Good thing, her luggage was already been brought up. "Hey Meg, what floor are you?"

"7th floor; room 25, how about you?"

"12th floor; room 22." Anna answered as they went to the elevator. They waited until they were the only ones left.

"You're kidding, right?" Megara asked.

"Why should I be?" she pressed the 12th floor.

Megara just shook her head. "Nothing." she felt there was something else going on.

Anna shed off her jacket and draped it over her arm, then the elevator dinged.

"This is my stop, see you tomorrow Feisty." Megara smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," Anna resisted the urge to yawn.

The elevator doors closed and she waited to reach her floor. Few minutes later, she found herself in front of her room. She inserted the keycard and opened the door. She was greeted with dimmed lights and a very relaxing ambiance. Just like the way she wanted it. She didn't bother to open the lights since she was alone anyway.

In the room, there was a glass center table with a sophisticated flower arrangement at its center. She smiled as she remembered when her grandparents thought her how to do it. There was also a flat-screen tv mounted on the wall opposite the bed. She removed her blazer and necktie before she tossed them on the queen sized bed in front of her.

Anna sat on the bed for moment pondering what she would do. She stretched a bit and winced.

"Ow ow! My back muscles , gods." an idea popped in her head, she smiled widely. "A warm bath would be nice!" She shed the rest of her uniform and place them on the bed with the others and went to the bathroom, due to the lack of light, she failed to see a blue luggage on the other side of the bed.

Anna missed having warm baths since she doesn't have a bath tub in her dorm. She drew herself a bath and checked the shelves for something. "There you are!" she grinned and took a pink bath bomb and put in the warm water. The crystal clear water turned pink and what surprised her was the scent it gave. "Sakura." she mumbled.

She removed her remaining clothing and cleaned herself using the shower head. Anna then went in the tub and she hummed in satisfaction. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling.

She spent ten minutes in the bath and would stay longer if the water didn't go cold. She stood up and reach for the towel before wrapping it around her bare body. She brushed her teeth and ready to settle for the night. She opened her luggage to get her undergarments and also pulled out her pink silk sleeping robe. After securing her robe she got under the blanket up to her head and she was asleep in no time.

Anna had a dreamless sleep since she was so tired, it was comfortable, which was odd, since whenever she stay in some hotel with her parents, she's not comfortable as she was at the moment.

The students were asked to wake up at seven since they'll be having their breakfast.

She slowly opened her eyes and it was dark, there's no sliver of light in the room since the curtains were drawn closed. But the dim lights should be on right? She didn't turn them off but why was it so dark?

Anna was facing the ceiling before turning on her right only to jerk away when she felt something moved. She blindly search the switch of the bedside lamp and turned it on.

"What in Skadi's name!" Anna shrieked but used her hand to clamped her mouth shut. She back away from the lump beside her and fell off the bed. "Damn chocolate strawberry." she hissed. She rubbed her behind and tightened her robe, she wasn't sure who was this person beside her since the blanket was covering the other person's face.

She crept on the other side of the bed and slowly peeled the blanket away from the sleeping figure. Anna's heart rate went crazy at mere flash of platinum blonde hair. "W-wait she isn't the only one who has platinum blonde hair right?." She tried to convinced herself. Just to make sure, She pulled the blanket a bit forcefully revealing Elsa's serene face and her thin strap silk blue night dress. "E-E-Elsa?!" her eyes were wide like saucers and her face was like a tomato.

Her outburst had waken up the sleeping beauty.

"Anna?" Elsa was staring at her then she pulled the blanket to cover herself.

"H-how.. you slept with me?!" it was too late when Anna realized how bad it sounded. Her face couldn't get any more redder than it already was. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Both of them were sporting a blush.

"I k-know," Elsa responded.

"What are you doing here?" Anna's hand was placed on her chest, and tried to calm herself down.

"I am your partner, so we're going to share a room." Elsa explained.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but none came. It all made sense to her, of course her partner would be her room mate. so that means, Elsa would be sleeping with her in the entire trip!

" _Shimatta_." Anna mumbled to herself.

* * *

 ***Haori - is a traditional Japanese hip-or thigh length kimono-style jacket, worn over a kosode. Shinto Priestess wore the with ones.**

 ***Hakama - have seven deap pleats, two on the back and five on the front. It has two types: a trouser like hakama and a skirt one.**

 ***Shimatta- mean "Oh no!" / "Damn."**

 **I consulted my Japanese dictionary for these and google.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts on the review section. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters in here.**

 **Sup! Glace-chan is here again updating haha.**

 **PenguinVuelve: Thank you for your support on my fanfics. Your reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Strasza: I'm glad you love my story. Thank you for your support.**

 **KnightLawn: Thank you so much! I will do my best!**

 **NuclearCracker: Chapter two is served! Enjoy!**

 **reborn1045: I am excited on my own ideas too. Disney and Anime clashed in my head so here's the result haha.**

 **CourtneyEileen: This is the chapter you are waiting for.**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading this!**

* * *

The students of Arendelle Academy were currently at the Edo-Tokyo Museum as their first stop for the day. The total forty students were divided into two since there were two tour guides that would be there to guide them through the rich history of Edo Japan.

"Edo was the old name of Tokyo, it became the capital of Japan at between 15th and 16th century. It was when Japan was having military and political upheaval between states, this period was known as Sengoku Period, the Sengoku Jidai. Edo became the capital when Oda Nobunaga became Shogun." explained the tour guide as his introduction

The students murmured as they hear information regarding a certain object inside. Inside the museum, they could see life size replica of the different things that came from the Edo period such as the traditional boats they used, food houses, clothing, paintings and a large panorama of the medieval Japan. The students were having a good time and they were very much interested in Japan's history.

But there was a certain strawberry blonde who was in daze the whole morning. Who wouldn't when they found out that the person who they had enormous crush with was sleeping next to them? Anna wasn't in her right state of mind at the moment. Her class were already few meters ahead of her while she was lagging behind on her own. Unbeknownst to her there were a pair of worried eyes on her.

"Hey, you okay?" a tap on her shoulder startled her.

"Gods Meg, don't do that again!"

"Sorry, I'm worried. What happened? You been like this since breakfast." Meg asked worriedly.

Anna sighed. "I'm fine. I just need time to absorb everything, don't worry." she smiled and held the camera hanging around her neck and took a photo of Meg's worried expression.

"W-Wha- Hey! Delete that!" Meg demanded in a loud manner while reaching out for Anna's camera, earning the attention of the people inside. She blushed in embarrassment while Anna tried her best swallow her mirth. "Sorry..." she said sheepishly then glared at the amused strawberry blonde. "Delete that or else."

"Come now Meg it's our first trip together! Why don't we take a selfie?" Anna raised the camera and made a peace sign while smiling widely at the camera, while Megara relented and wrapped her arm around Anna and smiled as well.

"One more!" Megara said and leaned closer to Anna and kissed her cheek. Anna snapped the photo.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Rapunzel noticed the absence of the two and went looking for them with Merida, Belle and Elsa in tow, they arrived just enough to see the intimate pose of the two. "Hey don't hog Anna to yourself, come here." Rapunzel latched herself to Anna and took a selfie as well. But there were certain pair of eyes darkened.

Meg snorted and glared at Rapunzel and pulled Anna to herself. "She's mine Punz." she smirked when she noticed someone's hands curled into fists.

"That's not fair! We want to be there as well!" Belle demanded.

Anna sighed and distance herself from her friends. "Look here!" the four girls moved closely to each other except one. Anna frowned. "Elsa could you move closer to Rapunzel, I assure you she doesn't bite...that much." she jested then chuckled, the others laughed as well.

"Meanie," the long haired blonde pouted.

Anna raised her camera and adjusted the lens for perfection. "Look here now, smile." the five of them scooted closer to each other while smiling at the camera. "Good, one more with another pose." Megara being in the middle spread her arms behind Rapunzel and Bell with her two fingers on each hand raised at the back of the girls' heads as if they were horns and she winked. On the other hand, Rapunzel made a heart using both of her hands, Belle crossed her arms elegantly, Merida raised her left fist and winked, and lastly Elsa who had her hands folded in front of her like a true lady and smiled.

Once Anna snapped the photo all of them scrambled towards her direction to see how it looks like, while Elsa just stared at them smiling. Rapunzel thought of something, "Give me that, and you go there. Have a picture with your partner!" she enthusiastically announced.

Worry graced Anna's face while looking for Megara for help, but the tall brunette couldn't just say no and reject Rapunzel's idea, worrying that Elsa might feel offended. Keeping Anna and Elsa apart was harder than she thought it would be. The was a moment of silence then Elsa spoke.

"It's okay, there's no need to." Elsa smiled at them. While Anna felt relieved and guilty at the same time. Somehow Elsa sounded sad despite the smile.

Without a thought she went over Elsa and stood next to her. "No it isn't right not to have a picture with my partner." she said without stammering though she was really nervous, and it surprised her on how confident she sounded like. Anna looked at Elsa,who also looking back at her with a shy smile and it made Anna smile as well, though she could feel herself blushing.

Rapunzel instructed Anna to move closer to Elsa, "Good. Now Elsa wrap your arms around Anna. Great now don't move."

Rapunzel heard Megara whisper to her. "What are you trying to do?"

Rapunzel snapped the photo and smiled. "Perfect." she smiled to them and check the perfect photo. "Trust me, Anna would thank me for this." she whispered back. Megara gave her a skeptical look. "Anna wasn't that difficult to read, you know?" she chuckled and passed the camera back to Anna.

Anna snapped photos of Belle and Merida so they could have a partner photo as well.

"What do you know?" Megara asked.

"Not as much as you do, but the point is I know love when I see one." Rapunzel chuckled and called Anna. "Take a photo of us too!" she hugged Mergara's waist and smiled brightly. Megara hugged her friend back.

"How long did you know?" Megara asked as she smiled towards the camera.

"Long enough," Rapunzel responded with a wink. "Don't worry my lips are sealed."

After few more shots, they decided to join on the rest of their classmates. Anna took a lot of photos of the things inside the museum even if she already have photos of them on her laptop, though there's a slight difference this time. Anna smiled. Her heart was stable, which was odd, unlike in the morning. She felt somehow eased in her presence, she was still feeling nervous earlier but it disappeared after she stood next to Elsa on her own accord.

After the Edo-Tokyo Museum, they hopped on the bus with their partners, and Anna made sure to take her motion sickness medication for it. She sat next to the window while Elsa sat next to her. She went blushy all of a sudden. Anna shook her head and mentally encouraged herself. _If you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of her, calm down! She'll be with you for five days and four nights so learn how to handle her presence!_

Anna jerked away when she felt Elsa's hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay? You're flushed." Elsa worriedly said.

Anna's self encouragement melted down in split second and her heart was beating like crazy. "H-hai!-" she answered in Japanese. "I mean yes! I'm fine." she shakily smiled at the platinum blonde.

Her partner responded with a genuine smile and nodded before retracting her hand. Anna took a deep breath looked outside the window.

"U-uh...Anna?" Elsa trailed of.

Upon hearing her voice, Anna's heart leapt up to her throat. "Hmm?" she responded and turned her head slightly but not directly looking at her partner.

"Can I ask you something?"

Anna made sure to clear her throat before answering, "Of course."

"What does Miko mean?" this question made Anna turned her attention to Elsa, who was staring at her while waiting for for an answer.

"Miko are female shamans and they are commonly known as shrine maidens." Anna answered. Elsa's interested face made her explained more. "You see, there were female shamans in the past that could summon gods and be possessed by the said god and they helped in the daily activities of the shrines like cleansing and also helping the Shinto priests within the shrines."

"Interesting, so they were like female priest in western terms."

Anna smiled brightly. "Yes they are, though there isn't a female priests in Europe." she chuckled. "They are wearing red hakama and white haori. Wait I think it's much better if I show you." she fished her phone out of her skirt pocket and searched for a photo. She passed her phone to Elsa.

"You're a shrine maiden?" Elsa asked with a bit of surprise in her tone.

In the photo, Anna had her hair in low pony tail and it has white cloth wrapped around it. She was wearing a pristine white haori and red hakama. She was smiled into the camera with the purple haired shrine maiden who was hugging Anna from behind, the purple haired girl has also teal eyes like Anna and behind them were the beautiful fully bloomed sakura trees. Elsa's smile faltered but she realized it and smiled brightly, not wanting Anna to feel worried about her.

"Yes, well I am only a volunteer. I mean I helped them whenever we stay here for summer vacation. I became interested on volunteering when my parents brought me to the shrine for the first time." she could still remember how fascinated she was when she saw the shrine maidens at the new year's celebration.

Elsa gave Anna's phone back and thanked her. "You come here every summer vacation?" she sounded interested.

"Yes and winter vacation too. Actually whenever I am free from school." Anna didn't know why she felt ease while talking to Elsa, maybe it was because of the subject they were talking about at the moment, Anna knew she get extra excited whenever they were talking about her homeland. And their bus ride wasn't awkward than the first one in the morning when they got on from the hotel. That was sure one hell of a ride. For the entire time, Anna was fidgety and her hands were cold and clammy. She didn't even utter a single word but now she was animatedly sharing her life in Japan to the person she knew for a long time but spoken to for few times.

Meanwhile, two pair of eyes were eyeing then with a smile on their lips.

"Don't they look cute?" Rapunzel asked her partner.

"They do. But I don't think Anna will ever tell her." Megara sighed.

Rapunzel smiled. "Eventually she will, just look at her conversing to president, it was so unlike her since whenever Elsa was around, she was stiff as a board." she chuckled.

"Can't blame her. That's why she asked me to stay by her side and come to rescue her whenever necessary." Megara admitted.

"No wonder you are so protective of her more than usual." Rapunzel giggled. "But I advice you not to interfere,"

Megara shot her a look.

"Anna won't overcome her awkwardness and nervousness around her when she knew mama bear would be there for rescue." Rapunzel received a light smack on her arm. "Whoah mama bear going violent already? Just look at your baby she was doing good and if this go on she'll feel comfortable in no time."

"But I promised Anna I'll be there." Megara insisted.

"I didn't say you'll leave her alone, I just said not to interfere but only on the direst situation."

Megara gave her a deadpan look. "You didn't say that exactly,"

"I just did, so get over it." Rapunzel sassed.

Meraga just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They arrived on their next destination at the Kanda Shrine.

"Kanda Myoujin Shrine is a Shinto shrine and it enshrine three deities namely Daikokuten, Ebisu and Taira Masakado ..." the tour guide was showing the every part of the shrine grounds. The students were stunned at the beautiful sight of the shrine. It has a vast courtyard and here were stone statues of mythical beasts on either side. It was a picture perfect sight for any aspiring photographers.

There were click after click on Anna's camera as she took photos of her friends. She smiled to herself. There were also other tourists who were taking photos of the surroundings. She peered into her camera lens and slowly moved her camera to find a perfect view when she spotted a tall blonde with a pair of stunning blue eyes. Anna was surprised and it made her gasp. _There's no mistake, it's her._

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, who was few paces from Anna.

Anna responded without sparing the platinum blonde a glance. "You can go to the others, I need to go somewhere a bit." Anna explained while her eyes were fixed on the blonde.

"What? We can't do that, we should stay with the group." Elsa answered, while looking what caught Anna's attention.

"Please one minute. Oh crap, sorry I really need to go." without waiting for Elsa's answer, Anna ran across the courtyard while holding her camera. She left the platinum blonde confused on her spot.

Anna halted and stopped behind the person who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and white fitting pants and a pair of black high-cut shoes. She tapped the person's shoulder. The blonde turned around and had her eyes widened.

"Hana-chan?!" exclaimed the blonde.

Anna grinned and made a peace sign before she was engulfed with a tight hug. "Whoa." she giggled. "Eli Onee-sama!" she hugged Eli back.

"I didn't expect to see you here at this time of year! What are you doing here?" they broke the hug and smiled at each other.

"We are here for a school trip, those are my classmates." Anna pointed out the crowd. "What about you Onee-sama?"

"I went to our old apartment here in Tokyo to visit Alisa, and since I'm here I decided to visit the shrine. You know how much important this shrine for us." the quarter Russian smiled.

"I see, Alisa is still attending in Otonokizaka?" Anna asked but her phone rang. "Oh excuse me." she answered the phone but immediately jerked away from it as she winced. Eli just chuckled.

"Okay fine, I'm going sheesh, no need to shout." Anna answered then ended the call. "Gomen Onee-sama, my friends are being..well my friends." she chuckled.

"You should go, I could almost see your friend there glaring in our direction." Eli stated while looking at the platinum blonde, who had her arms crossed.

"Okay!" but before Anna ran back to her friends she leaned in and whispered something in Eli's ear. "Please don't tell Nozomi Onee-sama that you saw me." The blonde chuckled and nodded. "See ya!" Anna gave her a last hug before sprinting back to her friends.

"See ya." Eli said with a smile on her face.

Once she was back, Anna got an earful from Rapunzel on how dare she left her partner just to meet other people. Anna repeatedly said sorry while chuckling. "Seriously Anna, don't go running around whenever you see someone you know."

"Yes, you already told me that." Anna rolled her eyes and checked her camera. She smiled in satisfaction. Her partner was silent more than usual, unlike the time when they were in the bus. Her other classmates went to the nearby shop to buy some charms from the shrine. "You could join the others, if you like." she told Rapunzel, Megara and Elsa.

"Anna Natsuki are planning on ditching us again?!" Megara asked.

"No, of course not!" Anna pointed at the shrine. "I'll just say my prayer, or would you like to join me?" All of them nodded and went up the stairs. In front of them was a thick rope of white and red and has bells at its peak.

"I'll show you how it's done. All we have to do is shake the bells using this rope , bow twice, clap twice, bow once and pray." Anna explained. "Also before that let's purify first."

All of them followed Anna on the other side of the shrine. "This is a _Temizuya_ , this is where we do _misogi_ or purification. These wooden ladle were used to get water to wash our hands and rinse our mouth, but don't directly touch the ladle with your mouth" her friends were slightly confused on how things worked. Anna smiled and folded her sleeves up to her elbow. "Here I'll show you."

Anna took the wooden ladle and scooped some water from the basin, she poured water on her left hand, then she held the ladle using her left hand to pour some water at her right hand before returning the ladle on her right hand. She poured water on her left cupped hand to rinse her mouth then poured water on her left hand again. She tipped the ladle to rinse the handle and place it back on the clean slate of stone.

"There, easy." Anna grinned at them. The trio did what Anna showed them. "Meg don't pour too much water on your hands, just enough to wash it because you are only allowed one scoop."

Megara and Rapunzel just gaped at her. One scoop to do all that? Their ladle was already half-empty after washing their left hand. While on their other company was doing it with grace and perfection, as if she was a Japanese herself. Elsa was done and looked at Anna, waiting for her judgement.

Anna just stared back and tried to say something but her heart suddenly went wild again. She could see from Elsa's eyes that she was waiting for something, but Anna doesn't know what was it. After calming down, she realized something that surprised her. _Is she waiting for me to praise her?_ Anna wasn't sure so but those icy blue eyes were certainly waiting for something. "U-Uh you did great Elsa." Anna blushed and looked away, she failed to see the brilliance of Elsa's eyes after those words left her mouth.

They went back to the altar and ringed the bells, and did all the things that Anna explained prior going to the Temizuya. Anna closed her eyes and prayed to the Shinto gods with a small smiled on her face.

 _Kami-sama, thank you for the blessings that my family is receiving and also for giving my grandfather another year to celebrate his birthday. I also thank you for giving me the opportunity to visit the land where I was born with my friends and with her. I like her a lot and it means a lot to me to have her here with me even if she didn't know I care for her. Please give me courage and strength to overcome this feeling and let me talk to her without feeling nervous and about to have a heart attack. I pray that we could be something else, if not I can settle for us being friends._

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa was still saying her prayers. Anna watched her in awe, her hair was in her usual braid. She was wearing a icy blue button up shirt and a white pants and black flat shoes. While Anna was wearing her favorite pink button up shirt, black pleated knee-length skirt and high-cut black shoes.

A whisper reached Anna's ear. "She'll melt if you keep on staring."

Anna turned her head and saw a smirking Megara. She blushed and fiddled her braid.

"Let's go?" Elsa smiled brightly.

Anna was almost floored by the smile. "Would you like to buy some charms?" she asked as she clutched her camera, trying to calm herself.

Her partner nodded and the four of them went to the nearby shop. There were a lot of wooden charms that they could choose from. There were charms bought by the students for their studies and mostly for their love life. Anna bought a blank wooden charm then wrote something on it in English. She smiled in satisfaction then she watched her friends, who were busy on writing on their charms. She turned on her own wooden charm and wrote something else then hung it with the other charms.

"You guys finished? Whoa Meg that was a long one." Anna giggled as she saw Meg's wooden charm full of scribbles. "And Punz bought a love charm." Anna saw Elsa hung her own charm next to hers. Anna almost panicked when Elsa's eyes went on her charm, then she realized she wrote it in Japanese.

"Anna, where can we buy those green tea flavored chocolates?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna whipped her head to Rapunzel, "There's some in Tokyo and also in Kyoto! I will bring you to my favorite chocolate shop there!"

"Anna what is this Japanese words you wrote here?" Megara pointed out.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out..ever." Anna grinned and winked at her. Megara immediately put Anna on a headlock. "Meg! Couldn't breath! Punz! Help!"

"You brought this to yourself." Rapunzel shrugged. Elsa on the other hand giggled slightly while covering her mouth with her hand daintily.

"So tell me what it is, my Anna." Megara said.

"Please, Meg don't kill me! You love me!" Anna pleaded.

"Yes I do, now tell me what you wrote there."

They didn't notice the twitch on Elsa's eyes when she heard those words.

Anna sighed. "Fine," Megara let her go and waited for her to speak. "It says I hope I can find my happiness." Anna sounded genuine, _I hope my happiness knew that I am here._ She thought.

"Wow Anna that was something." Megara stated.

Anna blushed at her friend's statement, "See? That's why I didn't want to say it, it's embarrassing and cliché. Anyway, let's go! I am starving!" She left her friends, the other two followed suit but the platinum blonde stared at Anna's charm. It says:

" _Have a great time with everyone and more memories to share with them and mo_ _re blessings and good health for my family and friends. Also Good grades in school._ "

And at the lower right part of the charm there were Japanese characters.

" _そして エルサ。_ "

After they had their lunch and they went to Tokyo Tower.

Anna had been here couple of times with her family members and got close to the pane glass that served as large windows on the observation deck. She was standing away from the other tourists, who were looking at beautiful sight of Tokyo from bird's eye view. It was great, Anna's friends loved it so much. Anna smiled and continued to take photos of her friends.

"Punz look down here!" Merida pointed at the clear glass underneath her. "This is so cool, but are these glass safe to step on?"

"Yes they are don't worry," Anna assured her.

"Anna let me take that." Rapunzel took Anna's camera. "Now gather near Elsa so I can take a photo." she pointed at Elsa who was standing on the glass floor like Merida with a notepad in hand.

Anna sweat-dropped. "I will take the photo, you go there Punz."

"Nuh uh!" Rapunzel insisted but Anna refused to budge on her spot. "Oh for the love of .." she took Anna's arm and dragged her next to Elsa. "There, now smile."

Anna was stiff as a rod, her hands were sweaty and she could feel beads of sweat rolled down from her temple. Anna did her best to smile despite the nervousness. They heard the camera clicked. Anna was relieved and stepped away immediately.

"Look you both look great!" Rapunzel stated.

"Thank you," Anna responded, unaware of the pair of icy blue eyes on her. Anna couldn't understand why she felt like that, she was okay near Elsa earlier.

After Tokyo Tower they went to the park where they saw the beautiful sakura trees. Anna took a lot of photo with her friends and also with Elsa, to Rapunzel's insistence. She loved every single photo they took, it didn't matter if they were candid or not. They were already going back to the hotel to have their rest. Anna turned off her camera and looked outside the window while listening to her favorite Japanese songs and one of them was Natsu Owaranaide, one of her Eli Onee-sama's songs with her group members, she had it played on a loop for sometime now.

Her thoughts wandered on what happened earlier that morning when she woke up.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Anna cursed under hear breath when realization hit her like a bullet train. Elsa would be her roommate until the end of the trip._

" _Anna?" Elsa called her._

" _W-What?"_

" _Are you uncomfortable with me?" Elsa asked her straightforwardly. Anna could see her icy blue eyes turned sad despite of the lack of light. This sight made Anna's heart constrict._

 _Anna hesitated to answer and she saw Elsa's was on the verge of tears. She noticed her eyes glistened. She waved her hands frantically. "Wait! No, I am not uncomfortable with you."_

" _Then why did you act like that?.."_

 _Anna bravely sat on the bed next to Elsa and spoke. "Look, I was surprised to see you here because I thought I'll have the room for myself? I didn't know we're supposed to share. I'm sorry." she was saying the truth._

 _Elsa's only response was a small smile. "Understandable."_

 _Anna felt so guilty for making feel Elsa like that, she didn't mean to even if she was indeed uncomfortable not in a bad way. She was uncomfortable because her mere presence sent shocks in her system. No one could blame her, many people would feel like this when the person they had a huge crush with was only few inches from them. It was pleasurably painful and uncomfortable. But Anna wouldn't want Elsa feel like she was avoiding her, where in fact that's what she did for multiple times. But then again she didn't want to hurt Elsa's feelings, so she has to suck it up and be at least civil with her._

 _Anna hesitantly checked for her phone when they both gone silent. It was five minutes before four in the morning, they still have two more hours of sleep. "Please sleep, it's still early and I am sorry for waking you up." she said sincerely._

 _Elsa agreed and told Anna the same thing. Elsa got under the covers again while Anna reluctantly did the same thing. She was sweating profusely even if they have the air-condition on. She turned her back on her roommate then turned off the bedside lamp. For a couple of minutes, she heard Elsa's breathing became even, she sighed in relief. Anna scooted away from her roommate and closed her eyes._

 _Anna's consciousness returned when she felt something heavy on her chest and got a whiffed of wintry scent. She moved her hands and almost cried out bloody murder when she felt soft as silk under her hands. Anna saw her arms were wrapped around the platinum blonde, while Elsa was half lying on top of her and her right arm was draped on her waist._

 _Her mind was running wild at the moment, and it doesn't help when her heart was about to burst out from her chest. Anna couldn't handle it, her face was redder than she could remember. She slowly wiggled herself free from Elsa without waking her, after few agonizing minutes she was able to free herself and was about to go when Elsa's arm returned on her waist and Elsa's head on her chest firmly._

 _Anna was sure she would die that moment._

 _When Elsa woke up, she apologized for so many times with a slight blush on her face. That morning was the most awkward morning they ever had up until breakfast._

 _To shake off the embarrassment and awkwardness, Elsa managed to have Anna engage in a conversation with her by asking questions in which Anna politely answer during breakfast._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

Anna let out a sigh and watched the people outside from her seat. She turned to her left and saw her friends dozing off, even her partner. Elsa had her arms crossed while leaning her head back on the seat with her head turned slightly in Anna's direction. It was a cute sight. Without thinking Anna pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the sleeping goddess. Elsa's eyebrows were scrunched up a bit and her pink plump lips were slightly parted. Anna smiled and placed Elsa's head on her shoulder to make the other girl comfortable. Anna also dozed off and unconsciously leaned her head against Elsa's.

If anyone would look at them, they would think Anna and Elsa were a couple.

Anna was woken up by Elsa who was smiling at her. She almost shriek, her face was burning due to Elsa's closeness. Anna was too stunned to say something so she just nodded and got off her seat.

Once they were at their room, Anna had her phone charged as well as her camera near on coffee table.

"Would you like to take a shower first?" Elsa asked.

Anna blushed. "No, I still have things to take care of. You can go first." she shrugged then booted up her laptop while she settled herself on the bed.

"Okay." that was Elsa's only answer before going in their shared bathroom.

Anna sighed in relief when Elsa went in. She opened her Facebook to check any notification, she browsed her news feed and saw Eli's photo with Alisa, Eli's younger sister. Few more minutes passed before she logged out then opened her Netflix account. She continued to watch the season five of Once Upon A Time.

She was so engrossed on watching and failed to notice Elsa who was already finished her shower and saw what was on Anna's laptop. The scene she was watching was when Ruby or known as Red Riding Hood and Dorothy from Oz shared a kiss, which surprised Anna that made her gasped. Ruby was so beautiful and she was extremely hot -in Anna's opinion- suddenly kissed another female character. She didn't expect that.

"What are you watching?" Elsa asked.

Anna closed down her laptop in surprised. "N-Nothing. Just continuing the series I was watching. Oh you're done? I think I will hit the shower now." she placed her laptop on the their bed and went to take clothes from her luggage. Due to her nervousness and surprised, she failed to notice how curvaceous Elsa's body in that white bathrobe.

A phone ring caught Elsa's attention. It was Anna's phone. The platinum blonde went over the coffee table and saw the caller ID.

"Shizuma?" there was a heart after the name. Elsa didn't know if she would answer it or not. She knew it was rude to touch something personal without asking for permission. The ringing died down then a message came and then another. Elsa's hands curled into fists as she read the messages' content on the notification, but the rest of the message was not showed, before the screen went black. Elsa wished she didn't look at the phone.

 **" _Hana-chan, I saw you earlier at the park with your friends I think? Why you didn't you told me you're here, love?..."_**

 **" _Call me after you read this ;* "_**

At dinner Anna and the others were talking animatedly about the food they were having. The hotel served the _sashimi, sushi_ and other traditional Japanese food. Anna ate one of her favorite, _yakiniku,_ grilled meat. But there was something wrong. Elsa didn't utter any word since they went down.

"Something wrong?" Rapunzel asked. Elsa just shook her head and excused herself to go back in their room.

"What's wrong with her?" Megara asked.

"No idea." Rapunzel shrugged.

Anna was curious on what's going on with the platinum blonde. Maybe she should ask?

After dinner they stayed in the lounge but Anna left her phone in their room. She told her friends that she'll get her phone and she'll be back.

She opened their shared room and it was dark and Elsa was already in bed with the blanket covering her sleeping form. Anna was thankful that her roommate was sleeping. She unplugged her phone and saw few missed calls and messages.

"Shizuma Onee-sama?" she read the messages, surprisingly they were typed in English.

" _Hana-chan, I saw you earlier at the park with your friends I think? Why you didn't you told me you're here, love? Are you hiding something from your Onee-sama?"_

" _Call me after you read this ;* "_

Anna giggled the way Shizuma texted her, even in texts she was a flirt. She immediately dialed Shizuma's number as she walked into the balcony, she forgot to shut the sliding door.

" _Moshi moshi?_ " Anna started.

"Hana-chan! How are you?" a woman with a sexy voice was heard from the other line.

"I've been a good girl, how about you?"

"Well you know..are you sure you want to know about it?" Anna could almost hear Shizuma's smirk.

"I d-don't need to know about it!"

"I bet you are blushing right now, anyway. Does the others know?"

"Only Eli Onee-sama, we ran into each other in Kanda Shrine. Oh please don't let the others know, it's a surprise. And Onii-sama doesn't know I am here, I told our parents not to tell anything."

"Sneaky girl. Alright your secret is safe with me only if you kiss me when we meet."

"W-wha- kiss you when we meet Shizuma-sama?" Anna mocked her surprise just to play along with her flirty Onee-sama.

"Yes, oh I gotta go, I have business to attend to _you know.."_

"Hai hai, go and do your business, see you in Kyoto. Love you."

"Yes, see you, love you too, take care."

"You too."

The phone call ended and went back in the room. She glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed. She shrugged and went back to the lounge with her friends.

Unknowingly, once Anna left the room there were soft sniffles coming from the girl on the bed, she was awake , not asleep like Anna thought and she heard everything. That's why her eyes were doing their job to lessen the pain she was feeling in her heart.

* * *

 **TADA!**

 **Eli, Shizuma, and Nozomi (mentioned) appeared.**

 **Ayase Eli- Quarter Russian. Blonde with blue eyes. Loves chocolates. Part of a School Idol named Muse. (Anime: Love Live School Idol Festival: Idol Project).**

 **Tojo Nozomi- Japanese. (more description on the later chapters ;) )** **(Anime: Love Live School Idol Festival: Idol Project).**

 **Hanazono Shizuma- Japanese. (more description on the later chapters ;) ) (Anime: Strawberry Panic)**

 **Temizuya-Shinto water ablution pavilion for ceremonial purification rite.**

 **Onii-sama - Big Brother**

 **Onee-sama - Big Sister**

 **Misogi- Purification**

 **Yakiniku - grilled meat**

 **Sashimi- raw fish in thin slices**

 **Sushi- a dish with vinegared rice, salt, sugar and combined with variety of ingredients such as seafoods and vegestables.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts on the review section!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters.**

 **Yaho! Glace-chan is back! I managed to find time to update! Hope you all like this chapter.**

 **warlocktoungue: Thank you for your support! Yes Elsa would have her own point of view but for the meantime she'll have some short ones on the incoming chapters.**

 **NuclearCracker : You're not the only one, even I'm the one who's writing this story I still squeal and feel giddy about it XD. There would be a lot more anime characters will show up no worries!**

 **Silent Readers: Thank you for reading and supporting my story! Hope to hear something from you all!**

 **Guest: Anna's abilities will be reveal on the future chapters! Stay tuned! And I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

In the morning, had announced that they have all morning to roam around Tokyo with their partners and must meet at the assigned park an hour before twelve noon. The students quickly went to find their partners and got excited that they were able to buy souvenirs for their families. Usually Anna would go hyper but her mood was not that high at the moment. Why? It's because their friends has pointed out Elsa's swollen eyes, as if she cried. Anna heard them asked questions but the platinum blonde did her best to dismiss the them. Her friends, especially Rapunzel, asked Anna to ask Elsa what happened since she would be with the platinum blonde the whole day.

"Punz, you know we're not that close."

"You're just going to ask, it's not like you're asking her to marry you." Rapunzel whispered with a smirk. Anna blushed.

"D-Don't say crazy things like that, and besides you guys already asked her and she already said she's fine. As if she'll change her answer." Anna mumbled the last part, though despite her protest she wanted to know what was bothering the platinum blonde. She was worried. They were going to the bus with their luggage in tow, apparently they would go straight to Kyoto after their free time.

"You wouldn't know unless you ask." Rapunzel walked ahead of her and approached their other friends.

Her teal eyes watched her friends chat as they got on the bus. She sighed and gave her luggage to Mr. Kobayakawa, their driver, to place it in the compartment. Anna bowed and thanked the driver before she got on, she searched her jean pocket to pop another pill to help her in her bus motion sickness. After taking the pill she readied herself and got on the bus.

Her seatmate was reading a book while listening musics from her ipod. Anna shrugged and went to her seat, she thought it was better not to engage any conversation with her at the moment. They're going to Akibahara, the paradise for many anime fans. There were maid cafés and shop for anime merchandise. Anna became excited just the thought seeing Akiba. Despite of coming home every summer, she wasn't able to go in Akiba on her own unless someone was with her so she has Eli or Shizuma to accompany her, her parents were quite protective of her.

As if on cue her phone vibrated indicating a message was received.

She unlocked her phone then read the message.

 _From: Shizuma-sama_

 _Hana-chi, I'm still in Tokyo can we meet somewhere? If you have free time of course ;)_

Anna grinned and replied eagerly.

 _To: Shizuma-sama_

 _Of course! We are heading to Akiba, remember the café we went to last time? Wait for me there! I'm excited to see you!_

Anna sent her messages, it's not even half a minute she already received Shizuma's reply.

 _From: Shizuma-sama_

 _That's great! I'll head there now. See you later cutie ;*_

She giggled as she shook her head. It seemed Shizuma's flirty attitude became worse after graduating in Tokyo University. She wondered if there was someone who could tame the silver haired woman _again_.

After half an hour ride she felt bored and decided to play Love Live School Idol Festival game on her phone. She became addicted to it ever since Eli told her about the game. She couldn't stop playing once she started. LLSIF was a music game developed by the Japanese game developers. The game featured the school idols Muse,her Nozomi and Eli Onee-sama's group and also Aqours, another idol group. She was too engrossed on tapping away and trying to have full combo and she was close on having it. She was already in the 478 combo when her seatmate held her arm making her jumped at her seat, dropping the phone in the process.

" _Shimatta._ " she immediately picked up her phone, trying to salvage her game at least to have the experience and gold but it was too late, the game was over and she didn't get any reward,. She sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was trying to call your attention because we're the only ones left." Elsa explained and her eyes were filled with remorse.

Anna looked around and it was indeed true. All of their classmates were gone out. "It's okay, it's just a game." she smiled. But the truth was Anna was disappointed since she used gems to regenerate her life points to play more. Elsa only nodded in return.

She and her friends went on the different parts of Akiba, her previously swollen wallet drastically became thin due to the goods she bought. Action figures of her favorite anime characters, Sailor Neptune, Juvia Lockser, Boa Hancock and the _kawaii_ figures of Platelets, Red Blood Cell and Macrophage. When her friends saw her carrying a paper bag filled with small boxes inside they all groaned, especially Meg.

"Anna I warned you already, don't turn to me when you need money to buy other things." Megara glared at the paperbag.

"Aww Meg don't be like that, you know how much I wanted these figures! Especially Neptune's newly released action figure, though I need to save for the another Sailor Neptune figure I saw online the other day." her friends just shook their heads, they knew there's no stopping her from buying whatever anime goods she likes. But there's one who was also aware of Anna's fascination on anime but she kept mum about it since they weren't close and they were just partners in this trip. Though she was hoping to be somehow befriend the strawberry blonde.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, don't whine to me when you ran out of money." Megara dismissed, making Anna pout. Her cuteness didn't go unnoticed by the platinum blonde.

"Meeeeeg, why are you sooo cruel-"

Slender arms encircled Anna's waist from behind, cutting her off from what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry I'll give you the money that you need, love." said a voice seductively, it was loud enough to be heard by the others.

Everyone's eyes widened at the person behind Anna. Her voice was incredibly smooth and seductive, but the person's physical attributes was more than enough to make the straightest woman question their sexuality.

"S-Shizuma Onee-sama?!" Anna gasped as she turned her head to see the face of the person behind her.

Shizuma was wearing a white button up shirt, with two top buttons undone, a black pencil cut skirt two inches above her knee and a pair of black stilettos. Her prominent waist long silver hair was done in a pony tail and her fringe was neatly covering her forehead. She was holding her black blazer on her left hand.

"Konnichiwa Hana-chi~" Shizuma grinned while her light green eyes were observing Anna's company, her gaze landed on a certain platinum blonde, whose eyes were dark and murderous, before whispering in Anna's ear. "That girl was killing me with her gaze, is she your girlfriend?"

Anna blushed at the things Shizuma said to her. While her friends were stunned at the interaction of both women, from afar they looked like a lovely couple and seeing the other blush it seemed she was told something sweet or ...naughty things..or both. Anna turned around and hugged Shizuma properly.

"I missed you!" Anna ignored Shizuma's question.

"Missed you too Hana-chi. It's been two years since we last saw each other?"

"Nhh! And you didn't even came home to celebrate Christmas, new years with us!" Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

Shizuma smiled sheepishly. " _Gomen_ Hana-chi, Otou-sama had me locked in the office for two years." she sighed. "I barely saw everyone. He was soooo strict and had me under surveillance the entire time, I barely had _fun time._ " she smirked. "And don't pout, it makes me want to kiss you."

Anna blushed.

"Ahem. Anna would you like to introduce her to us?" it was Megara.

"Oh right. Girls this is Shizuma Hanazono my-"

"Girlfriend." Shizuma smiled charmingly at them. Her friends blushed at the smile except one. Anna stared at the silver haired woman incredulously. Shizuma winked at her.

Anna protested. "What? No! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet." Shizuma added.

Anna glared at her but then sighed in defeat. She knew Shizuma won't stop at nothing so to save herself from trouble, she didn't bother to correct her.

"Shizuma Onee-sama, this is Megara, she's my dormmate at school"

"Ah we finally meet, Hana-chi here didn't stop talking about you. Thank you for taking care of her for me. I apologize she can be handful most of the times." Shizuma shook Megara's hand.

"Oh you have no idea." Megara responded while sporting a smirk that Anna knew well. She felt that Shizuma and her would get along well.

"These are Belle, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa, my classmates." Shizuma shook their hands as well and made the three girls blush.

"Oh Elsa, why is your name sounds familiar?" Shizuma smiled with glint of mischief in her eyes. She was staring at the cold icy blue eyes of the platinum blonde. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Elsa shortly replied.

Anna became uneasy the way the two women stare at each other, as if they would rip each other's throats.

"Onee-sama, why don't we go to the café so we can talk comfortably. You guys are free to join us if you like."

Shizuma broke eye contact with Elsa and went back to Anna's side and wrapped her arm around the strawberry blonde. "That won't be necessary, I won't stay long anyway, Otou-sama asked me to go to Scarlet Group, I just used this opportunity to meet you here-"

"Shizuma _Ojou-sama_ , you'll be late for the meeting." a man in his forties approached them and bowed. "It's great to see you again Hana _Ojou-sama_." he bowed to Anna as well, as he smiled at her.

Anna's expression brightened. "Ryuu _Oji-san_!" he engulfed the man with a hug. Her affectionate nature was unstoppable. The man chuckled.

"You've grown into such a wonderful lady." the man complimented as he pat her head.

"I doubt it." Anna chuckled. "Anyway, you should get going. You are going to Scarlet Group after all, you don't want other Onee-sama waiting."

"You're right. But I'll make sure to see you when I am in Kyoto . _Otou-sama_ will be there as well, prepare yourself." Shizuma chuckled. "Take care okay?" Anna nodded. "It's nice meeting you all and thank you for taking care of my Hana-chi here." Shizuma bowed formally to Anna's friends as sign of being grateful, her friends bowed as well because they felt it was the right thing to do. She was about to walk away with her driver when she remembered something went back to Anna. "Where's my kiss?" she smirked.

Anna looked at her in confusion for a moment before recalling the phone call last night. "Onee-sama! I thought you were joking when you said that!" she was blushing in embarrassment because her friends were staring at her with surprise in their eyes.

"You know me, I wouldn't jest on something like that, kiss me or I will do it."

She didn't have any choice since her Onee-sama would do more than kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm waiting baby girl."

"Ugh fine!" Anna leaned in and kissed Shizuma's cheek. She blushed and mentally cursing her Onee-sama for asking her an embarrassing thing.

"Thank you." Shizuma said and pulled out a cheque and scribbled something on it. "Here, shop all you want. Don't tell Hideyoshi Oji-sama or Ingrid Oba-sama that I gave you money or else I won't hear the end of it. They often told me that I spoil you too much. Oh I gotta go." Shizuma kissed Anna's forehead and smiled before going back to the black sedan parked few yards from them.

"Arigato Onee-sama!" Anna shouted with a smile. Shizuma waved at her for the last time before riding off.

"I think someone needs to explain what just happened." Megara crossed her arms in front of her.

Anna smiled nervously at them.

"So let me get this straight, that beautiful woman is 23 years old and a CEO in training and she's your what, Onee-sama? Is that correct Onee-sama?" Belle asked in disbelief. "And what is this _Ojou-sama_ thing? And is she special to you? _"_ she added.

They were currently at the café and bombarded Anna with questions. They were seated at the long table. Anna was sitting in the middle of Megara and Merida and across them was Elsa, Rapunzel in the middle then Belle.

"One at time please." Anna chuckled. "I already told you that she's a daughter of a company CEO, their company name is Hanazono Conglomerate, they specialize in cars and real estate." Anna explained.

"Sooo they are filthy rich?" Rapunzel asked.

"You could say that." Anna simply answered.

"How did you two meet?" it was Merida's turned to asked.

"Well she's always there ever since I can remember, I used to stay with her in their house here in Tokyo until I was transferred in Norway. Since then we only meet during holidays."

"So she's more like a childhood friend?" Megara asked with her eyebrow raised.

"She's more than that." Anna trailed of and wanted to add more when Rapunzel enthusiastically interjected.

"I knew it! She's someone special! I knew it the way you two interacted." Rapunzel's bright smile turned into a grimace when she felt her someone kicked her leg under the table. She glared on her right and saw Elsa quietly drinking her tea with her eyes closed.

"Anna answer my questions!" Belle waved her hand in front of Anna.

"Oh right, sorry. You see Rapunzel is right, Shizuma Onee-sama is special to me." this earned the attention of everyone, including Elsa. "She's my Onee-sama, and to answer your question Onee-sama means older sister, she's older than me so it's natural to call her like that and it's the formal way of addressing an older sister. And the Ojou-sama thing is like _My Lady_ or _Mistress_ in English."

"A formal way of addressing an older sister?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I was raised under the rule of addressing everyone formally. That's why when we started to live in Norway, I enjoyed my freedom there and interact with other people without those rules."

"Whoa, I didn't know that." Rapunzel stated. "Did you?" her question was directed to Megara.

"Yes, she told me and believe me it scared me when I went to her house for the first time for sleep over." Megara started. "I thought her father was strict because of the stories she told me about her family. But when I got there everything she told me was the opposite. Her father and mother were warm and welcoming, and they even invited me join them for holidays."

"What?! Anna why you didn't invite us for sleep over?!" Rapunzel whined. "I'm hurt my friend!" she dramatically said.

"Well most of them are because were doing projects and we are always partners in almost everything. I'll make sure to invite you next time." Anna tried to appease her friend with her offer and it worked.

"Anna, may I ask a question?" Elsa pipped in.

Anna's heart leapt. She nodded. "Y-Yeah?"

"Why does she kept calling you Hana- _chi_?" all of them realized late they missed that one question to ask her.

"Oh, my real name is Hana Natsuki, well here in Japan. When we moved in Norway, they gave me another name and that's Anna. And the _chi_ was added by her since we grew up together, it's some sort of nickname of me given by her?"

Elsa nodded in understanding.

"That's interesting. Your Onee-sama is soooo affectionate of you." Megara teased. "I'm starting to get jealous." she added and held Anna possessively.

Anna just chuckled. "Meg don't worry you're still my number one!"

"Am I now? Are you sure?" Megara's tone was questioning and Anna knew what it meant.

"Yes you are!" Anna played it off. "Oh my look at the time, we only have one hour to explore Akiba. Let's pay first and go." Anna insisted to cover her friends' bills. They protested but Anna didn't take no for an answer besides Shizuma gave her a cheque of a hundred thousand yen and that's about a thousand dollar, it's way too much money for the mere reason of shopping.

They went to different shops to buy souvenirs and sweets. Anna made sure to buy a lot of them especially her favorite pocky. The girls carried lots of bags, especially Anna who bought original Blue-Ray dvds of Sailor Moon Crystal and also they had lunch at a ramen house. Anna was amused on how surprised they were on the huge size of the bowl. They decided to share the big servings of ramen with their partners. It was the only time Anna wanted to strangle Rapunzel on insisting that idea. At first she was about to ask Megara to share her ramen but Rapunzel grabbed the brunette girl, that left her with no choice but to ask Elsa.

It was going well at first, the ramen was exquisitely delicious. They were having a great time, and of course they didn't forget to take photos using Anna's camera. Rapunzel borrowed it so she could take photos of Belle and Merida who were having a hard time using chopsticks. Megara got used to it since she was always at the Natsuki residence, while Rapunzel and Eugene often eat in a Chinese restaurant. And as for Elsa, she was graceful as ever, she was a natural. Anna didn't know there was a person alive who could eat ramen with such poise and grace. She watched her partner in awe. Anna used her chopstick to pick some noodles, she slurped the noddle in her mouth and the noodle stretched further, so she leaned over, wanting to find the end of the extremely long noodle. She looked up from the bowl and saw Elsa, who had her eyes widened and a visible blush on her pale cheeks , mere inches from her face. Their lips were just few inches away from each other, and Anna almost choked the noodles when Elsa tried to belt down the noodle between them. Anna panicked and blood rushed to her cheeks, she bit down the noodle to disconnect it in a flash. Her face was so red and sat on her seat properly then went start eating again, that time she made sure to chop down long noodles quickly. That's when the awkwardness started between them...again.

At the moment they were already in the bus going to Kyoto, they would spend their remaining three days before they go back home. The bus ride was about six hours, it would be sure one hell of a ride for Anna. She took another pill to prevent her from embarrassing herself, like what she did in her first bus ride going to the airport. The chatter in the bus died down after an hour, they were all busy on their devices while Anna kept of replaying the things that happened since they left Norway.

She had observed that she was able to interact normally with her crush without having a nosebleed, goodness that would be embarrassing. She was quite comfortable more than she expected, though still awkward and she doesn't understand why Elsa suddenly go from smiley into someone who looked like she's going to commit murder? And what's with the stunt she made back in the ramen house? Anna was sure Elsa was only being playful but since when?

Anna massaged her temples because of the things she was thinking. She should stop thinking about Elsa if she wanted to decimate her feeling for her. She sighed. Maybe seeing her relatives would make her forget all of these things in her mind and she has to talk to someone wiser and that could give her advice on the matters. She unlocked her phone and saw her wallpaper. It was a childhood photo of them. There was a redhead with chocolate brown eyes, Shizuma, and the purple haired girl and in front of Shizuma was her six years old self. They were all wearing colorful kimonos while the snow was on the ground.

It was the purple haired girl who found this photo and sent it to everyone in it.

She wanted to see them already but she doesn't know if Ms. Porter would allow her to go when they have free time. Maybe she could ask Meg to come with her, discreetly because Rapunzel might set her up again with Elsa. Yes, Anna noticed how Rapunzel kept on insisting to have her paired with Elsa on every small matter. She sighed again. It's not like she doesn't like Elsa, the problem was she really like her a lot. Anna just couldn't handle Elsa's presence because she might do something she'll regret and Elsa would stay away from her for good, so it's better this way.

Fingers were tracing the photo on her phone, it was so precious. They were worry free, most of the times she wished she could go back on how things used to be, no worries, fears and possibility of heart break but Anna doesn't want a world without Elsa in it. For her Elsa was everything but she was someone who was out of her league, just like _her_. Elsa Aren, the goddess like beauty, incredibly intelligent, and kind hearted.

If only Elsa would know how she felt, she could die peacefully without regrets. She glanced on her left side and saw the platinum blonde who was so engrossed on her phone. Anna looked past Elsa to see what was Megara was doing. The brunette was on her phone as well.

Anna exited her gallery and tapped her messaging app. She typed away to send Megara a message.

 _To: Meg_

 _Meg we need to talk._

Anna sent it, then looked at the brunette. She also saw Rapunzel who was waving at her, she waved back.

 _From: Meg_

 _About what?_

Anna replied.

 _To: Meg._

 _I have to talk to Ms. Porter to allow me to visit my grandfather in Kyoto, well more like asked permission from Ms. Porter. I want you to accompany me. Please Meg._

"Anna?" it was Elsa.

Anna shifted her eyes from her from to Elsa. "Yeah?"

"May I asked a question?"

Anna's phone vibrated, turning her attention to it. "About what?" she asked before opening her message.

"Are you busy?" Elsa asked worriedly because she must have disturbed Anna. "We can talk later if you like."

"No! I mean no I am not busy, go ahead and ask." Anna read the message quickly.

 _From: Meg_

 _What about Elsa? Why don't you ask her?_

"Huh?" She wasn't sure of she read it right because that doesn't sound like Meg at all, usually she'll say yes in a heartbeat. Maybe she'll read it again later after she answered Elsa's question.

"Oh I'm sorry am I talking too fast?" Elsa asked. Anna didn't hear Elsa's question at all.

"Sorry, I was distracted for moment there, you would be so kind and ask again?" she nervously smiled.

"It's okay. I was asking what is the difference of Onee-chan and Onee-sama and who you could address like that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh that?" Anna wasn't sure why Elsa would want to know that. "You see, Onee-chan is like the informal way of addressing your older sister or girl who is older than you and related to you but there are times you don't have to be related. It all depends on how your relationship towards that person it's either you are related or not but you are somehow close. On the other hand Onee-sama is the formal way of addressing your older sister or any person who are older than you and close to you. Also..." Anna halted she wasn't sure if she would tell her.

"Also?...what?"

Anna cleared her throat. "You see, we are so mindful on how we address other people, especially strangers and new acquaintances." Elsa was listening to her intently and also looking at her directly in the eye. Anna gasped and became conscious of her surroundings, her heart has started to pump twice as fast. "U-Uh well.." _Anna get a grip!_ she mentally berated herself. "For example, uh you. You are Elsa Aren and we just met. I would address you as _Aren-san._ We don't call other people with their given name casually because it's rude unless we have mutual understanding that we could call each others' first names. That's why I got surprised when my classmates in junior high addressed me using my given name." Anna reminisced. "Anyway, it might take us all day if I explain it all to you in one sitting."Anna reasoned out just to end the conversation.

"It's all right, I can listen to you all day." Elsa smiled.

Anna almost raised her eyebrow, the way Elsa stated it was somehow affectionate? Maybe she just misheard it. There's no way Elsa would say things that way. She just shrugged it off.

"Maybe I can answer your question in the shortway possible."

Elsa was waiting for her speak.

"Going back to Onee-sama way of addressing, there are thre- uh two factors for a person to address his or her older sister that way. One is they were raised in a strict environment of how to address his or her older sibling. Usually they came from old traditional families and others came from wealthy families, who were taught to be formal all the time to uh you know be polite to everyone and not to tarnish their family name by unruly behavior." Anna explained.

"Is it that exclusive to them?" Elsa's eyes furrowed. She felt like that isn't right because everyone deserve to be equally treated.

"No, that's where the second factor comes in. Younger siblings used the _sama_ honorific to address their older siblings they admired, it doesn't matter if they were from traditional families or from wealthy ones. The younger siblings who look up to to their older siblings as role models and respect them. Sometimes there are people who are combination of both factors. But the main point is, it is the way of younger siblings showing respect their seniors."

Elsa nodded in understanding. "Thank you for explaining it. I just wanted to know because I don't want to offend anyone." she smiled.

"I see, you're welcome." Anna politely replied, she shifted on her seat then sighed. She almost said three factors not two, good thing Anna corrected herself immediately since the third one was about the way younger girls address the older girls they were romantically involved with. She checked her phone again and scowled. _Why would Meg be concern about Elsa?_

 _To: Meg_

 _What? Why Elsa? It's you who I need._

She received a quick reply.

 _From: Meg_

 _She's your partner, you should ask her._

It doesn't make any sense, why would Megara insist on such thing? She glanced in her left and saw Megara who was busy on her phone. She waited for the brunette to meet her gaze.

"Which one are you?"

Anna jerked back near the window because of surprise and dropped her phone ...again.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

Anna cursed herself from being such an idiot. She picked her phone and shook her head. "No, you were saying?"

"Uh which one are you between those two factors?"

Anna wasn't sure what Elsa was talking about at first but when she got it she replied. "Both. I guess?" her answer was unsure.

"Oh. So you admired the lady with silver hair?"

Anna wasn't sure where Elsa was getting at. "Yes, she's my Onee-sama after all."

"Are you related to her?" Elsa wanted to make sure if her intuition was correct.

"I-" Anna's phone rang, she smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me." Elsa nodded in understanding.

"Moshi moshi?"

" _Hana-chi! I finished my meeting with Titania. Gods she never change, bossy as ever. I'm already at the headquarters_ "

"That's Erza Onee-sama for you. You know her, at least she wasn't flirty like you."

" _You like it. Anyway, I was wondering how you would be able to come on Ojii-sama's birthday?"_

"I don't know yet, I'll ask for my professor's permission during our free time to explore Kyoto, maybe and I hope I could hand over his gift before the celebrations because I don't have the time to stay around that long."

Anna explained in a saddened tone. She really wanted to see everyone and celebrate her grandfather's birthday because it's been a while since she was there to be with her grandparents' special days.

" _I could talk to your professor, Otou-sama sent me a message that I could take a day off after the meeting with Titantia. I really want to have my imouto spent the night with me."_

Anna's face feigned disgust, even though Shizuma couldn't see her, "Eww you sounded like a lecherous old man Onee-sama! Geez. No, I know you when you talk with professors Onee-sama it's either you flirt with them into submission or scare them."

" _You know me well Hana-chi. Speaking of Otou-sama, Ryuu may have or may have not mentioned our meeting. "_

"Ehhh?!" Anna exclaimed earning looks from her classmates. "Sorry." she smiled sheepishly while hearing a hearty laugh from the other line. "I thought you told Ryuu Oji-san not to say anything?" she hissed.

" _Gomen gomen! Anyway he would be furious if he didn't know since you how much he adore you like you are his own daughter. Just tell me which hotel you are staying in so I could drop by and drive you to Ojii-sama's place."_

"Oh I forgot about which hotel or inn, I misplaced my itinerary."

" _Tsk tsk tsk. You and your Hana-ness_."

"Onee-sama you're so mean!" Anna pouted.

" _I am sexy not mean, just tell me which hotel okay? I gotta go and pack. I'll tell the others to stay at Ojii-sama's place so we could all be together a day before the celebration."_

"So full of yourself. Okay I'll tell you if my Hana-ness didn't prevent me from doing so. Hai arigato. Take care okay? Even if you are mean and flirty I still love you and I want you in once piece and breathing."

" _Whoa Hana-chi that's so sweet of you. I love you too. Me too I want you in once piece, a pink one is definitely perfect.."_ Shizuma replied seductively.

Anna, this time made a genuine disgusted look. "Way to ruin the mood you ecchi! Bye or else I'll tell Erza Onee-sama you are harassing me again."

" _Hai hai bye."_

The line went dead and Anna sighed. She turned her attention Elsa who was staring into space with an unreadable expression etched on her face . Anna decided not to bother the platinum blonde. She thought if Shizuma would pick her up from the inn then she wouldn't need Meg's company, and it was evident Meg wanted her to ask Elsa, but she couldn't do that at all.

 _To: Meg_

 _Never mind, forget what I said._

Anna sent the message and leaned back on her seat to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other seat were Meg and Rapunzel were sitting. Megara was watching a movie from the phone while Rapunzel was browsing in the internet.

"Punz, I'm finished, thank you for lending your phone. I should have downloaded more movies if I knew we would be travelling by bus this long." Megara handed Rapunzel's phone in exchanged for hers.

"No problem." Rapunzel smiled, she deleted the conversation she had with Anna before passing the Meg's phone back.

After long hours of travel, they arrived in Kyoto at half and hour past six in the evening. Anna was standing outside the Ryokan with her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she saw the tall traditional Japanese building and there was a sign that bears the name of the building. The sign read: _Konohana._

 _Kill me now._ She thought.

* * *

 **How was it?! Let me hear your thoughts on the review section! Thank you for your endless support!**

 **Shizuma Hanazono- Silver hair with green eyes. Flirty, sexy, can make anyone desire her regardless of gender. (Anime: Strawberry Panic)**

 **Action figures mentioned:**

 **Sailor Neptune - Outer Senshi, Guardian of Neptune (Anime: Sailor Moon Super)**

 **Juvia Lockser - Water Mage (Anime: Fairy Tail)**

 **Boa Hancock - Pirate Empress (Anime: One Piece)**

 **Platelets - cute children in the new anime Cells at Work. (Anime: Cells at Work)**

 **White Blood Cell - A man dressed in all white with a knife. (Anime: Cells at Work)**

 **Marcophage - A femme fatale. (Anime: Cells at Work)**

 **Oji-sama - Uncle (Formal)**

 **Oji-san- Uncle/Mister (Informal)**

 **Oba-sama- Aunt (Formal)**

 **Oba-san - Aunt/Old lady (Informal)**

 **Ojou-sama - Mistress/ My Lady/ Lady (Formal)**

 **Ojii-sama- Grandfather (Formal)**

 **Konohana- Blossom of the tree. Kono (Tree) Hana (Blossom/Bloom/Flower)**

 **Suffixes:**

 **chi- added if person A is a close friend or relative of person B. There were also chan, kun, dono(formal), chin(informal, cute way of addressing someone)**

 **sama- most formal suffix. Use to address older people and people with high status.**

 **san- informal suffix. Most common suffix used to address people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!**

 **I had my exam and man that was hard! I hope I'll pass.**

 **To all the readers: I apologize if the characters were too many and make things chaotic, I'll try to reduce them and put the significant ones. Elsa's family background would appear on the future chapters much earlier than I anticipated because I already wrote up to chapter 8 but due to some revision on this chapter I had to scrap those chapters and make new ones following the current plot, so it might take time to make an update. Anna's abilities would be revealed on the future chapters I assure you. Anyway thank you for supporting my story! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The students were immediately instructed what to do and not what to do in a ryokan. A ryokan was a traditional Japanese inn rooted back for centuries. They existed since 700 AD. The students were told to remove their shoes at the _genkan_ , it's the main entrance of the ryokan which has lower level, and put them on the closet. Their luggage were carried by the staffs who were wearing kimonos, the women wore pink kimonos while the men wore reddish ones. The students were directed to their room designated rooms.

Elsa went ahead to help her professors to group her classmates into four. She was scanning the room for a certain strawberry blonde among the crowd but she couldn't find her. Elsa was informed by Ms. Porter who would be her roommates. She sighed in relief when she heard Anna's name. That mere mention of Anna's name made her heart flutter. Her feelings for the strawberry blonde just sprouted unexpectedly and grew into something dangerous and yet beautiful. But when did it start? When did she look at Anna like this? She wasn't sure but she was aware of Anna's fleeting glances towards her during their last year of junior high school. Those shy admiring glances towards her that brought blush to her face. Sure most of the students were giving her admiring glances and even love confessions but it was only Anna that made her heart flutter. She was so confused about her feelings since it was the first time she felt like that, so she brush off Anna's attention towards her. Then suddenly the strawberry blonde stopped coming to class and later learned she was transferred to the night class. Dread covered her heart and she had a feeling it was her fault that Anna transferred. At first it was okay for her but she couldn't help to look at the back seat after few days and expecting teal shy orbs would divert from her, but to her disappointment she could no longer see teal eyes and a flushed face.

Elsa's longing for Anna became unbearable so she once stayed in the student council room under the pretense of doing paper works where in reality she was waiting for the night class to start. Elsa hid behind the pillar when she saw a flash of strawberry blonde laughing along with a blonde girl and a redhead. At that moment she wanted to rip the two girls from Anna and be in their place instead. Elsa Aren was jealous. Jealous enough to confront the blonde after days of observation.

It turns out the blonde in question was Rapunzel, who became a member of the student council a year later. Elsa waited Rapunzel to arrive for the first class, and when she spotted the green eyed blonde she went and escorted the Rapunzel in the student council room. The blonde was confused and doesn't know why she was there.

" _So what do you need?" Rapunzel cheerfully asked._

" _What's your relationship with Anna?" Elsa went straight for the kill._

" _Wha- why are you asking me?"_

" _Just answer the question Punz."_

" _Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

 _Elsa was running out of patience. "Please Punz tell me."_

" _Tell me why you wanted to know?"_

 _Elsa blushed and looked away._

" _I see what it is, you like her don't you?" Elsa didn't answer. "She's just a friend Elsie, but you might want to tell her, because you are not the only one who like that cutie." Rapunzel smirked and went to the door. "Class is about to start, see ya."_

Elsa didn't follow Rapunzel's advice and kept her growing feelings for Anna. She later heard that Anna had dated some guy from the other school and many more wanted Anna to be theirs, that deterred her from confessing thinking that Anna was straight. It was unacceptable. She wanted Anna for herself but to do that she must try to talk to the other girl but to her disappointment Anna was avoiding her..all the time. It was pure luck to have Anna as her partner in this trip.

Now Elsa was here at the inn's lobby waiting for her partner. Few minutes later, she spotted her talking casually a man in their language, what annoyed her was how the man showed familiarity towards Anna, then another staff approached the two, she was the inn's manager. Elsa had a feeling that Anna has some connection in this particular establishment.

Few minutes ago. Outside the inn.

Anna was still outside with her luggage, she didn't want to come in, not because the inn was scary. In fact it was magnificent. It was large and relaxing, especially the view of the gardens outside the rooms. She always loved the view especially in summer and winter. The inn was inspired by the Japanese Castle in Osaka, though it has five floors and every floor has about ten large rooms. It's was like traditional mansion with modern electrical wiring.

Their driver Mr. Kobayashi spoke to her in English, and he was great.

"Miss, what are you waiting for?" he asked kindly.

"Ah nanimo- I mean nothing." the driver was surprised to hear her speak in his language, so he decided to switch in Japanese.

" _Do you speak Japanese?_ "

" _I do, I was born and raised here until we moved to Norway_." she explained.

" _I see, no wonder you are the only one who bowed at me that time_." he chuckled. " _Do you need help on your luggage, Ojou-san_?" he asked.

" _No, I can manage. Thank you_." she politely replied. " _Shitsurei shimasu._ " she bowed after excusing herself. She went in the huge wooden gates and saw the cobbled stone path towards the main entrance of the inn. There were sound of rustling leaves and also the refreshing scent of the place, the place was incredibly large. The inn was yards away from the gates so she has to walk and drag her luggage with her.

She walked at the main entrance of the inn and removed her shoes, then a male staff went to her and greeted her with a polite smile.

"Irashai," the man greeted politely and once his gaze went on Anna to assist her with her luggage, his eyes went wide in recognition. "Hana Ojou-sama?!" he exclaimed earning the attention of the manager of the inn. The manager went over them and was about to scold the staff for making such a fuss but her words died in her throat when she saw Anna.

"Hana Ojou-sama?!" she has the same expression as the man.

"Shh! Not so loud Rei-san, Itsuki-san." Anna was only wearing her socks when she slipped on the indoor slippers. Both employees bowed at her. Anna felt embarrassed. Rei has jet black hair with brown eyes, she was 26 years old while Itsuki was blonde with reddish eyes and he's 23.

"Sumimasen." they said in unison.

"It's alright. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Anna said to Rei. "You can place my luggage to my room Itsuki-san, thank you." the blonde man smiled and went up stairs, while Rei and Anna went inside the staff room.

"What is it you would like to say Hana-sama?" asked the blonde with brown eyes.

"Uh that, stop calling me Hana-sama, because I didn't want the others to recognize me and they might tell Ojii-sama." Anna sighed.

Rei nodded in understanding. "I understand. I was surprised to see you here at this time of year. Are those students your classmates from Norway?"

"Only half of them." Anna sighed. "I want to know if how many people in a room?"

"Four for each rooms. The whole third floor was occupied by your classmates and schoolmates."

Anna sighed in relief. She doesn't want to be in the same room and same bed alone with Elsa, it would be too much for her. Having two more students in the room would helped her to relax a bit, but she was not sure who were they. "Rei-san, can I know who are my roommates?"

"Of course, you can access everything in here Hana-sama, I mean Anna-sama. Wait for me here." Rei went out of the staff room to check the room arrangements while Anna looked around for something she could use. She smiled when she saw a pair of glasses and quickly put them on after she styled it in a single braid, she made sure to have her fringe cover her eyes bit. Rei returned and was amused on Anna's disguise.

"You are with Elsa Aren, Ariel Triton and Aurora Stephens at room 306" well Ariel and Aurora wouldn't be that bad right?

"Thank you Rei-san," Anna thanked Rei, who bowed in return. She was about to go out when she halted. "Don't tell anyone you saw me okay?" she playfully said before chuckling.

"Hai, Of course Anna-sama."

Anna went on her way to the third floor and when she was at the top of the stairs, she was greeted with great deal of noise. They were chattering away and some of them were already heading out to have their dinner at dining area on the first floor. Anna shrugged and mentally asked herself if she would be able to sleep with all that noise. She reached their shared room, she placed her hand on the _fusuma_ to slide it open and she was horrified.

Ariel Triton was sitting on the _tokonom_ a, an elevated part of the floor against the wall where paintings, or ikebana or any masterpiece could be placed. In this case an ikebana. Her eyes shifted from Ariel to Aurora who was near the sliding windows and had her fingers feeling up the _shoji_ , confirming if it's really paper. While Elsa was staring at her with a blush on her face and Anna doesn't know why.

"Ariel don't sit there!" Anna exclaimed, but after that she heard a sound of paper ripping. Her gaze went to Aurora who poked the shoji. Anna was appalled. All of them, including herself, were surprised on her outburst.

"What's your deal Anna?" Ariel sassed and got off the tokonoma, knocking off the ikebana on the process.

Anna bit the inside of her cheek and stared at the ruined masterpiece.

"Yeah, why are you shouting like that as if you own the place? Just look at what you've done," Aurora pointed at the ruined shoji.

Elsa could swear she could see steam coming out from Anna's ears, she was fuming in rage.

"We know you have Japanese blood but that doesn't give you a right to order us around here." Ariel added.

"Enough, Anna was just trying to help and she didn't mean to raise her voice like that and as student council president, I would make a report on this. You both destroyed the inn's property." Elsa stood and stared at their two sassy classmates.

"Whatever Ice Queen." both Ariel and Aurora shrugged and left the room, but not before bumping on Anna's shoulder on purpose.

Anna quietly removed her indoor slippers and placed them neatly on the side, she went it quietly. She sat in _seiza_ , a way of sitting formally by sitting on their knees, back straight and their rear was resting on her ankles, near the ruined ikebana. The other occupant of the room stared at Anna.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa stated.

"For?" Anna asked calmly before picking up the pieces and tried to fix it back on the way it used to be.

"For their behavior."

"You don't have to say sorry for them, they didn't know and I was just being sensitive about all these."

Elsa sat next to Anna and copied how the strawberry blonde hair was sitting and watched Anna's hand work.

"May I ask why you didn't want Ariel to sit there?"

"Because tokonoma is where artistic piece, such as this, are placed. It's forbidden to sit on this spot or even to step on it, because it's a sacred place according to Buddhist tradition." Anna explained as her hands worked gently.

Elsa nodded in understanding. "I may have read some information about it. I am always interested in Japanese culture and I would love to learn more."

"Well I can tell you anything you wanted to know." Anna thoughtlessly responded. It was too late when she realized what she said.

"Great, I have bunch of questions for you." Elsa smiled genuinely.

Anna sweat dropped. "Yeah,"

"I'll ask one now."

"Go on, ask." Anna mentally smacked herself.

"What does your name mean? I mean Hana." Elsa asked softly.

Anna's hands halted for a moment before continuing, "It means bloom or flower."

"What a beautiful meaning, it suits you."

Anna could feel her face heating up, was it because her current get up? She used her right hand to removed her borrowed glasses and fix her fringe away from her eyes. "Thanks." she feared Elsa would hear the loud beating of her heart. "There done." she declared and placed the ikebana back to the tokonoma. "But I don't think I can fix that shoji there, I better tell the manager."

"No I should be the one doing that, I am the school student council president. It's my responsibility." Elsa insisted.

"I'll go with you then." Anna didn't want sound like she wanted to go because of sole reason of being with Elsa, she wanted to go because she wanted to know if she would be sharing her futon with Elsa or they would have one individually. "But you should go to dinner first, I'll just going to get something from my luggage then after we'll tell the manager." Anna looked around and there were only three luggage. Her pink luggage was missing and Meg's purple travel bag. "Wait..where's my luggage? I am sure they brought it here."

Elsa looked around, "No one went to place your luggage here. It was only mine and the other two here."

Where could be Anna's luggage when she specifically asked Itsuki to place her luggage in her room. _Her room_. Anna face palmed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Never mind, I think I know where it is. Go on without me." Anna smiled and went outside the room. She already had her right foot on the first step of the stairs when she saw Elsa going out as well.

"I'll come with you."

"No, I can manage." Anna politely declined. But she already wanted to sprint up the stairs to avoid Elsa.

"Anna I insist, I can't just let you wander around on your own." Elsa's eye brows furrowed. Anna sighed in defeat.

"Very well but...never mind, let's go."

Both of them proceeded to climb upstairs until they reached the fifth floor. They were at the top of the stairs and they saw two staff at the either side of a door, they were facing the stairs. They were dressed in the silk kimonos. The platinum blonde was awed by them. However, her heart sky rocketed when Anna held her wrist and she was sure she was blushing profusely. Elsa felt electricity flowing from her wrist through out her body. And the way Anna's look at the moment was too cute to watch.

"L-Let's go back later." Anna turned her back and slowly walking down the stairs making her partner confused why they were suddenly going back down. The top floor was different from the rest because it has sliding doors before anyone could access the rooms. Anna wouldn't be able to get her luggage unless she past through those doors.

"Anna where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah where are you going..." sickly sweet feminine voice halted Anna's next movements. "Ha-chan."

Anna slowly turned around and smiled nervously.

"Aiko Oba-sama?"

* * *

"Now Ha-chan, why don't you introduce me your friend?" the older woman was sporting a smile that Anna was familiar with because she often see it on the older woman's daughter.

"Ah sorry. This is Elsa Aren, my classmate." to Anna's surprised, Elsa and bowed properly

"Hajimemashite, My name is Elsa Aren."

"Hajimemashite, Aren-san. My name is Tojo Aiko, aunt of Ha-chan."

"Just call me Elsa please." the three of them sat down.

"Then call me Aiko Oba-sama, just like what Ha-chan calls me."

Anna was left speechless, she didn't expect anything from Elsa. She was impressed and somehow relieved that Elsa knew what to do because she didn't want to have another disastrous scenario like the one in their room. Her eyes narrowed at the platinum blonde, she seemed well knowledgeable regarding Japanese etiquette but sometimes she seemed curious about everything, but then again the way she carried herself was exceptional as if she was a natural born Japanese. She was curious if Elsa was just pretending not to know anything, maybe she should ask?

"You're a student council president? My how wonderful, coincidentally I was too back in high school." Aiko said with such interest. "And you're here for a educational trip?"

"Yes ma'am." Elsa awkwardly answered.

"My my, I told you to call me Oba-sama."

"If you say so ma- Aiko Oba-sama."

Anna and Elsa were sitting on _zabuton_ across them was Aiko Tojo. Aiko was Anna's aunt, the third offspring of Hoshi Natsuki, she was blonde with teal eyes and milky white skin and she was wearing a purple kimono with white obi. She was beautiful, after all she was a mix of a Japanese and Norwegian. In between them was a _chabudai_ , a table with short legs, were their tea cups were placed. While the two were conversing, Anna wanted to go out, have her dinner, her bath and sleep plus she wanted to talk to Ms. Porter to get her permission to go on her own the next day. She doesn't know why she was stuck in her aunt's room with Elsa.

"Oba-sama, uh if you permit, can we go back to our classmates because it's dinner time and I don't want Elsa to miss her dinner for my sake." the two women stared at her, the other one was faintly blushing.

"No need to worry about that." as if in cue, the staffs went in with series of plates with the most appetizing smell with side dishes on the table. Aiko smirked at the look Anna was giving at the plate in front of her.

"Oba-sama is this.." Anna trailed off.

"Kobe beef, just like how you wanted it, now do you still want to go?" Aiko stated while removing her two gold rings, one of them was a simple gold wedding band and the other was a signet ring with fox like design , and placed them in a small container.

Anna mentally sighed in defeat, _Oba-sama is playing dirty,_ she thought.

Elsa complimented the food and the tea, it was the best Japanese food she had tasted yet. She was sure Kobe beef was one of the finest beef in Japan and its price was hefty. The beef was cooked as a steak, its aroma was too hard to resist.

After finishing off their dinner. Anna, who was almost quiet in the entire dinner because she only answer some questions from her aunt when needed to.

"We will be back on Saturday I think?" she answered.

"Oh then you're just in time for Otou-sama's birthday. You'll join us won't you?" her aunt asked.

"I'll try to ask permission from my professor if I can go on our free time."

"I'll help you." Anna turned her head towards Elsa. "I'll help you to get permission from Ms. Porter."

Anna blushed as she stared at Elsa's icy blue eyes. "Thanks." she mumbled softly.

Meanwhile her aunt was sporting a knowing smile. "That's so kind of you Elsa-chan. Oh why don't you come as well? I am sure Otou-sama would like to meet Ha-chan's friend."

"What?!" Anna asked rather loudly while her blush intensified.

"I am inviting her to your Ojii-sama's birthday. Is there something wrong with that?" Aiko asked while her eyes slowly turned into slits.

The platinum blonde sensed Anna's impending objection, she internally sighed. "Aiko Oba-sama, it's not necessary I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, I am sure Ha-chan wouldn't mind. Isn't that right Ha-chan?" the girl in question lowered her head and nodded. The strawberry blonde knew she wouldn't be able to defy her aunt's decisions.

"Oba-sama, please do not tell anyone that you saw me here, especially Ojii-sama, I want to surprise him." she smiled just the thought of seeing her grandfather again. "And also Shizuma Onee-sama will pick me up when I am ready to go, she'll be the one who would drive me to our family home." that name made the others ears perked up.

"Shi-chan? My, I haven't seen her for two years, she wasn't even home for holidays." her aunt stated.

"She mentioned that Kiseki Oji-sama had her locked up in the Hanazono headquarters for two years."

"Kiseki did that?" her aunt chuckled. "Anyway, I have a meeting in ten minutes, you two should get going and have your rest."

"Meeting?" she asked.

"To one of our clients." All of them stood up and the younger women thanked Aiko for the meal and bowed before dismissing themselves.

Once the fusuma slid close, Anna let out a sigh. "I am so sorry about that."

Elsa gave her a blinding smile. "No problem at all. Your Aunt is nice, not to mention beautiful."

"Thanks." Anna shyly looked away. "Well since you're here, I'll show you my room. Shall we?" she stated then received an affirmative nod and proceeded to walked down on the sleek wooden floors. The doors were fusuma, it's a paper or cloth panel that could be use as doors and room separators. It also had intricate design such us nature or any mythical creatures and in this case, there were legendary asian dragons and each panel were connected to the others as if the artistic design depicted a story. It was so interesting on Elsa's part, especially now Anna was leading her to her room.

 _Goodness I feel like it's too early for me to take her in my room as if we're going to- halt there Anna! Don't let your mind go dirty just like Shizuma onee-sama's!_ Anna's face turned dark red.

Both of them halted in the middle of the hall.

Anna placed her hand on the handle before sliding it open. The room was bigger than the room they were assigned to. There's a chabudai at the center of the room with four zabutons, a tokonoma on the left side of the room that contains an ikebana and a painted scroll. The tatami floors were perfectly placed and lastly a fusuma on their right.

"Welcome to my room?" Anna awkwardly stated with a blush on her face. She mentally smacking herself for inviting Elsa to her room because while they were walking in the hall, her mind had conjured inappropriate thoughts about her and her platinum blonde companion. At the moment, she was feeling feverish.

They quietly went in. The room was so spacious and not to mention the scent was heavenly, it smelled like summer and flowers. The strawberry blonde went ahead the latter but halted by a question.

"You own this isn't?"

Anna turned and smiled with a blush. "Yes... well more like our family does. How did you figure it out?"

"I saw you talking to the inn's manager with such familiarity and having your own room despite that there's already assigned to you. Why you didn't say anything?"

"You didn't ask so..yeah." she chuckled.

"You're right." Elsa smiled at her. "So your luggage?"

"Oh right, thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot what we came here for." _because you are such one hell of a distraction._ Anna thought while hiding her obvious blush. She went to the right side of the room and placed her hands on the fusuma before sliding them open, revealing another room large room. There was already a pink large futon placed at the center, the futon could accommodate two people. And on the futon there's a folded pink yukata placed on it. On the left side there was a folding screen with nature design on it, specifically sakura trees, and beside that was Anna's pink luggage.

While Anna was rummaging her luggage, her companion was watching her every move. The platinum blonde was aware that she was openly staring at the strawberry blonde. She smiled but then turned into a frown when she remembered the strawberry blonde would be meeting her Onee-sama. Just the thought of the silver haired woman made Elsa's blood boil and her annoyance intensified, her feelings about Megara being all over Anna was nothing compared to the one she was feeling at the moment.

"Elsa?" Anna raised her hand and held the dazed platinum blonde on the wrist, she could swear Elsa's breath hitched while the blush was creeping up her neck.

"Yes?.." the word came out breathy.

Both of them were staring into each other's eyes with blush tinting their cheeks. They got lost into each others' gaze and slowly leaning towards each other. Elsa became aware on how close they were, she asked herself if should she stop or give in to the temptation of those pink lips in front of her? Meanwhile, Anna felt the sudden change of temperature. _When did the room get so hot?_ She noticed Elsa's eyes were cast elsewhere. _Is she staring at my lips?! Anna calm down! Calm down!_ Anna panicked and unconsciously tightened her hold on Elsa's wrist, breaking them from their trance.

Elsa gasped and Anna noticed the platinum blonde's gaze fell on her hand so she quickly retracted her hand. "Sorry." she said while blushing. She realized it was the second time she held the latter's hand, well more like wrist. "I-I got what we came for." she flashed her the laptop bag as well as the camera. Needless to say, both of them were embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"You won't bring your luggage with you?" Anna gave her a nervous smile before answering.

"Oh that? I will return later, I just need to do something on my laptop, anyway let's go."

Their entire journey from the highest floor down to their assigned room was quiet. Anna could describe it in one word. Awkward.

When they reached the third floor Anna hesitated to come in, she didn't want to be alone with Elsa again. "Uh Elsa, you go to the assigned room, I'll just go somewhere okay?"

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"Just somewhere-" Anna was saved when her phone rang, "Excuse me." she smiled sheepishly towards Elsa and she checked the caller ID. "Moshi moshi Shizuma Onee-sama?" Once the name of the caller went out of Anna's lips, Elsa's jaw flexed.

"Hana-chi! Where are you? I'm already at Ojii-sama's house,"

"Wow that was fast. I'm at the inn."

"Which inn, there are a lot of inns here in Kyoto." Shizuma chuckled.

"At the inn, our inn."

"Whoa really? That's great! I will drop by so I could drive you to the house."

"I'll ask permission first and when she approved it I'll call you to pick me up."

"Okay- shimatta! It's Obaa-sama,- _Shi-chan your Ojii-sama is waiting for you, who are you talking to?_ Just a friend Obaa-sama, I'll hung up now." The line went dead.

Anna chuckled. "Obaa-sama never changed. Anyway, I'll let you have your rest. Oh the hot spring is at the back of the inn, if you're wondering." Anna excused herself and this time Elsa didn't went with her nor stopped her. It was relief. Now she would look for somewhere she could work.

The lounge was full to Anna's dismay, the other guests were there too, she also saw her classmates who were already wearing yukatas. She thought she should've her bath as well. She dawdled towards the staff only room but halted by one of the staffs.

"I'm so sorry miss you can't enter there." the woman about on her early twenties said. She was blonde with purple eyes.

"Ah right, sorry." Anna thought the staff was new, she just shrugged and went out into the inn's engawa which was facing the pond of kois. Engawa was the outer corridor around the inn. She settled herself there and booted up her laptop. She placed the laptop on her lap and began to transfer the photos from her camera. While waiting, she clicked on her personal folder which contained her favorite traditional Japanese music, Flute of Mysteries. As the soft tune of flute reached her ear she felt relaxed then placed her laptop on the sleek wooden floor. It was really a calming experience. The sound of water from the pond's small waterfall mixed with the serene music and also the light coming from the full moon above her was heavenly.

The moon often reminded her about Tsuki no Ojou, commonly known as Princess Kaguya, the princess of the moon. Anna loved the story of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, it was actually her favorite next to Amaterasu's story of how she locked herself in a cave. As a child, she prefer to wear kimono as her daily clothing because she wanted to be like Princess Kaguya, grandfather indulged her by giving her every wishes and also having him as her own personal story teller. She was the youngest of the Natsuki patriarch's grandchildren, that's why she was treated like princess. She saw herself as a princess and her grandparents were like the Emperor and Empress. She adored her grandparents so much because they were the only grandparents she has, her maternal grandmother died shorty after she was born and her grandfather was an army officer who died before his time.

She often wondered why they stayed in Norway than here where her whole family was residing. Her father once told her that he would make her experience freedom, away from the rules of the Natsuki clan, though the clan was not strict per se, but what her father meant was after she graduate from college, she would be automatically be absorbed in her Ojii-sama's company and won''t be having such freedom she was experiencing at the moment. She sighed. She knew nothing of their family business, but just like what her Ojii-sama's words: _I_ _n due time you'll learn._

"But when?" she asked herself.

"When what?"

Anna jumped on her place and saw a grinning Shizuma by her side. "Gods! Onee-sama don't scare me like that!" she observed that the silver haired girl was wearing a midnight blue kimono with design of pink wisteria from her shoulder going around until the end at the bottom, completed with a white obi and her hair was in an intricate bun. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you," Shizuma chuckled and sat next to her. "I was told come here by Aiko Oba-sama to supervise." Shizuma added with a wink.

"Liar liar pants on fire." she stated while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever you believe, so what are you doing here?"

"Just need somewhere quiet and with your arrival it totally ruined the purpose." she said without hesitation. Shizuma went behind her and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck while placing her chin on the strawberry 's crown . "That's the reason why I didn't grow because you and my friends loves to place their chins on my head." she joked.

"We do this because you are sooo cuddly." both of them giggled. "You know..you can tell Onee-sama anything."

She let out a sigh and Shizuma heard it. "Onee-sama, what do you usually do in your office?"

"Oh you know, order everyone around and entertain myself with my sexyta- I mean secretary." Shizuma's tone was teasing.

"Eww, I didn't have to know that! And I am serious here!" Anna huffed in feign annoyance. "Seriously Onee-sama you are really an ecchi!"

"Guilty as charge my sweet, though my heart only belongs to one person."

"It's her isn't?" she asked.

"Yes her, and always be her." Shizuma wistfully stated.

"I've been meaning to ask you this Onee-sama. How are you?" Anna's voice was filled with concern.

"Trying to survive every challenges that life throw at me." the silver haired woman chuckled a bit, she sat back next to her.

Looking at her Onee-sama, Anna saw sadness. Despite her Onee-sama's flirty behavior, she was fragile deep inside. Under those naughty gazes, remarks and smirks, there was a Shizuma who only them knew. "How long since?"

"Two years."

"Is that the reason why you didn't turn up for holidays?"

"Most of it. To tell you the truth, it was my own volition not to visit during holidays under the pretense of having a major project for the company."

"Why?"

Shizuma smiled a bit. "I didn't want you to worry about me, especially you. You worry yourself to death most of the times." her Onee-sama ruffled her hair playfully.

"Of course I do. I love you." she declared making her Onee-sama smile brightly and soon after that a crashing sound was heard near them. They immediately went to find the source but they only saw a spilled tea on the wooden floor with the cup rolling slowly.

"What in the world-" Shizuma stated but was cut off by a ringing sound from her phone. The silver haired beauty fished her phone from her pouch.

"Moshi moshi, Ojii-sama? Hai I already did what you asked. Yes I'll return shortly. Bye." Shizuma turned her attention to Anna and smiled apologetically. "Ojii-sama wanted me to come back immediately, sorry."

"It's okay Onee-sama, I'll just tell the staff about this. Take care okay?" she leaned in and kissed her Onee-sama's cheek.

"Thank you my imouto. Onee-sama will answer your question properly next time okay?" Shizuma kissed her forehead before heading back to the main entrance where her driver was waiting.

Anna went back to retrieved her gadgets and go back to their assigned room. As she sauntered to the hall she bumped into Megara who already had her bath and ready for bed.

"Feisty, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

she was about to answer when another voice interrupted her.

"Miss Natsuki and Miss Athens, it's almost lights out , what are you doing here in the hallway?" it was Ms. Porter.

"I was just returning to our room and we bumped into each other." Megara explained. "I'll be returning now, good night Anna, Ms. Porter." before the brunette turned her back she smiled.

"Ms. Porter may I speak to you for a second?"

"Of course." the kind professor smiled at her.

"Uhmm I noticed that at 3pm tomorrow is the start of our free time and we would be able check out the city's attraction on our own. I was thinking if I could visit my family at that time, don't worry it's just about half an hour drive from here.

"Ms. Natsuki, I couldn't allow you to roam around on your own even if you are familiar with the place. You are still our responsibility." her eyes were cast on the floor when she heard Ms. Porter's answer. "But I would allow you if you take someone with you."

Anna's smile brightened all of a sudden. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll tell Ms. Aren first thing in the morning since she's your partner."

Her heart suddenly became crazy again. "W-what? Elsa? Can I just take Megara instead?" she saw Ms. Porter's eyes went past her, she turned around a saw the platinum blonde with an unreadable expression. _She didn't hear that right?_ She started to panic.

"Oh Ms. Aren, we were just talking about you. You can accompany Miss Natsuki tomorrow, only if you'll agree. But if you don't I could ask Miss Athens instead."

"I am sorry but I think Miss Natsuki would like to have Miss Athens instead of me." Elsa smiled politely and excused herself but not after sending a hurt look towards Anna's direction. _Do you dislike me that much Anna?_ She was on the verge of tears.

After Ms. Porter went back to her own shared room with the other professor, Anna proceeded to go upstairs on the third floor. She stood in front of their shared room and her hand was already placed in the door but she hesitated. She couldn't face Elsa after that, the latter definitely heard what she said. She let out a sigh and went back to the stairs, she thought of spending the night in her private room at the fifth floor.

She took her bath in the hot spring alone under the pale moonlight while thinking of how she would face the platinum blonde tomorrow. Gods help her because Elsa was her bus seatmate. After a long bath she put on her pink yukata and went back to her room. She turned on her air condition and wrapped herself with her fluffy and warm blanket. The scent of the tatami floor comforted her as if she was back in her room in her Ojii-sama's house, she closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep soundly.

* * *

 **Let me hear your thoughts on the review section! Thank you!**

 **Japanese Terms/Phrases**

 **Ryokan-** **traditional Japanese inn**

 **Genkan- main entrance to a house that has lower level where to remove shoes**

 **Shitsurei shimasu- Please excuse me  
**

 **Ojou-san - Miss**

 **Irashai- Welcome**

 **Sumimasen- Excuse me/ Sorry**

 **Ojii-sama - Grandfather**

 **Oji-sama - Uncle**

 **Oba-sama - Aunt**

 **Tokonoma- Slightly elevated area against a wall in a room intended to receive guests**

 **Shoji- A sliding panel made of translucent paper in a wooden frame**

 **Chabudai- Tables with short legs that are used while sitting on the floor**

 **Zabuton- Thin pillows that are used to sit on**

 **Engawa- outer wooden corridor around the house**

 **Shimatta - Damn**

 **Ikebana- Flower arrangement**

 **Fusuma- sliding panels act as doors and walls**

 **Tsuki no Ojou- Princess of the moon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!**

 **Oh my gosh finally I am able to make an update. I apologize for not being active for a while, I've been writing four fanfics at the same time hehe. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of other stories, I just had to write it down and I'll share them when I finished them. I started to work last week so I was not able to update Betrothed With You BUT chapter 30 is halfway done, I'll do my best to continue it today since it's my day off. Goodness I had a fanfiction withdrawal . (if there's a thing like that haha.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your patience and all. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy !**

* * *

Anna threw her pillow out of frustration, she couldn't fall asleep. Whenever she close her eyes all she could see was Elsa's hurt gleaming eyes, her heart throbbed in pain because of it. How could she inflict such pain to someone she wished to be happy? She was avoiding Elsa because she doesn't want to get hurt but why Elsa was acting like that? She doesn't know. Anna groaned, and got up from her futon then slid her window open, she was greeted by a pale moonlight shining down on her. She's felt guilty, Elsa was nice to her and yet she's hurting her by her idiotic actions. If only she could do something to make amends and at least be friends with her she would do it, but when? Tomorrow? Elsa would surely avoid her. Anna sighed and went out of her room, not forgetting to close her window.

Meanwhile at the shared room.

Elsa was sitting next to her window and was in deep thought. Her hope of being with Anna was becoming slim, she should've confessed years ago and suffered the consequences, then she would able to say to herself that she tried but now it's an entirely different story. She sighed and stared at her phone's wallpaper, she smiled at the sight of teal orbs staring back at her and that bright smile that melted her frozen heart. So much for being an ice queen when only Anna's smile could melt her. She acquired this particular photo thanks to Rapunzel who became supportive of her since. She was thankful to have a cousin like her.

A sigh escaped from her lips when she saw the time, it was quarter past eleven in the evening. She tried to sleep but her thoughts were filled by a certain strawberry blonde girl so she was here staring at the moon and sulk. Elsa stood up and went back to her futon but she heard the main door slid open, she thought it was just one of her roommates going out to go somewhere so she slid her quarter's door to check who went out but to her surprise saw Anna dressed in a yukata with her hair down.

"Hi." Anna shyly greeted.

"Oh hi." Elsa coldly responded.

Anna flinched, Elsa's cold response made her resolve crumble. "I-I uhh... s-sorry I was h-hoping that I- sorry" Ann turned around with her shoulders slumped.

Elsa bit her lower lip and went after the person who melted her. She gripped Anna's wrist. "Wait. I want to talk to you." both of their hearts raced at the contact. Anna turned and nodded.

The two of them carefully walked down the halls and went upstairs in Anna's private room so they could talk without waking up their roommates and also they could have privacy. Anna hesitated at first on bringing her crush in her room but she couldn't think of a proper place where they could talk in peace without getting caught by anyone from their class, worst their professors.

At the moment Anna was preparing tea for both of them with an awkward silence. Elsa was sitting on the tatami floor waiting for Anna. She was thinking on what she should say, her heart was beating fast and tried her best to calm herself by taking deep breaths. For the first time in forever, Elsa Aren was nervous to death because the conversation they would have may or may not improve their relationship. The sound of the cup being placed on the table took her out of her trance.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"Welcome." Anna smiled apprehensively. "So..what do you want to talk about?"

Honestly speaking, Elsa doesn't know what to say. She just stared at the strawberry blonde with her icy blue eyes, trying to string up the words in her head.

"I- what were you doing in the shared room at this time of the night?"

Anna stiffened and blushed. "I j-just want to say sorry." she wanted to lie about her true intention but it wouldn't do her any good. Elsa gave her a questioning gaze. "I'm sorry if I am rude to you most of the times and I feel like I am a jerk towards you." she lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

Elsa blinked for a few times and stared at Anna. "You're not a jerk."

"No I am, Elsa. I feel like every action that I do hurt you somehow..unknowingly." Anna said without making eye contact because of shame.

At that Elsa thought Anna was right on one point. She was hurt alright but that doesn't make Anna a jerk because Anna didn't mean it nor that was her intent, right?

"Anna, can I ask why do you view yourself like this?"

Anna bit her lower lip and sunk down further on her place. "B-Because I-" she couldn't say that she intentionally avoiding her or else she would hurt Elsa again. And she definitely couldn't say she has a huge crush on her that's why she did her best to avoid her.

Elsa observed how Anna was having a hard time telling her what was on her mind, for a reason she does not know. She sighed and plucked out her remaining courage and asked.

"Do you hate me?"

That question made Anna look at her in split second with her eyes wide in surprise.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Anna gasped at her outburst. "Sorry." she softly said. "No I don't hate you."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Elsa's tone was sad and hurt though she didn't mean to show it. It just did. "For the past years I always felt you were trying your best not to engage in any conversation with me. I've always thought you hated me."

Anna was guilty. _So she did notice. Why did she care anyway? We're not even friends, she'll lose nothing really. I am just an ordinary girl._

"I care because it's you Anna."

Anna blushed and stared at the blushing platinum blonde. _She heard me!_

"Also I would certainly love to be your friend." Elsa continued with a smile. "You are ordinary in the best way." she held out her hand. "Friends?"

Anna stared at the pale hand presented in front of her. She reach out and shook her hand with the softest hand she ever touched. "Friends." now that she finally became friends with Elsa, she'll do her best not to avoid her and control her heart from freaking out too much so she wouldn't hurt Elsa anymore, that's the good side of it. But there was also a bad side where she wouldn't know if she could stop her growing feelings for Elsa.

* * *

A loud ringing sound of her alarm interrupted Anna's sleep, she blindly reached for her phone before squinting her eyes against the glaring light of the screen. The time read five in the morning, making her groan and quite irritated, because she couldn't recall why she set her alarm that early. She closed her eyes again to have more sleep because the coldness of her room was so lulling her to plus her futon was warm. She just told herself that she'll be up for breakfast later. Breakfast...breakfast...she suddenly bolted up from her bedding and she scowled. "Gah wrong move" she mumbled before switching the light on. Anna stretched body to wake her muscles. Anna's styled her hair into an intricate bun, she smiled in satisfaction, then folding her bedding to set it aside. Elsa had persuaded her to stay in their shared room but she politely refused and stayed in her private room. The two of them parted on a good note.

The inn was quiet and only dim lights were used in the hallways. Anna carefully went out of her room and proceeded to climb down the stairs and out of the main inn. Her purpose was to go to the kitchen and help the people to prepare food, just like what she used to do. Anna maybe has a lot of people to wait on her but she was one skilled cook, thanks to her Obaa-sama, though her laziness often takes over her whenever she stayed at the dorm or sometimes she doesn't have the time to cook for herself, but mostly the former was always the reason.

A couple more strides and she would be in the kitchen but the back door was opened and an idea came in. She almost squealed at the thought. At the back of the inn, aside from the bamboo walled hot spring, there was a stone path that led to a one story Japanese house. The said house was quite large but it looked small compare to the inn. Anna borrowed a pair of tabi and geta from the inn. Tabi were ankle high socks with a separation between the big toe and the rest of the toes, while geta were traditional wooden footwear, they were kind of sandals with elevated wooden base.

Each step Anna took there were noise produced by the geta against the stone path. She knew she shouldn't be out here at this time of the morning but she couldn't just resist not seeing it, since she was informed weeks ago that _it_ was here for the time being. The house was a bit far from the main inn, the guests weren't allowed to get in there. Anna carefully opened the sliding door and was greeted by silence and darkness. She went in quietly as possible, then a soft rustle was heard and it was getting closer and closer. Anna frantically searched for the lights and when she did, she suddenly stumbled and landed on her rear because of the forced that pushed her.

"Ow! Fudge chocolate!" Anna grimaced and felt something wet touched her cheek. "Sa-chan!" she exclaimed and hugged the reddish fur in her arms. Sa-chan was a _kitsune_ , a fox. Its has triangular pointy ears and slightly upturned snout and bushy tail, its fur was reddish and it's beautiful. The fox's snout was nuzzled under Anna's chin. "It's been months since we last saw each other, right girl?" the fox licked Anna's chin making her giggle. "I know, I miss you too. My my you've grown." Anna found a small baby fox years ago when she was still a child. She refused to let it go on its own, she felt like she has to take care of it. She found Sa-chan in the forest within their property and brought it home. Her parents coaxed her to let go of the baby fox but Anna was too stubborn to obey. So Anna being Anna, she flashed her puppy dog eyes to her Ojii-sama and asked if she could take care of it. The Natsuki family head couldn't refuse his granddaughter and let her take care of the fox.

"It's great too see you here, is Rei-san feeding you well?" Anna tried to carry her pet. "Oof you're heavier than I remembered."

"That's because she was able to hunt on her own and eat whenever she pleases." Anna's felt her heart leapt to her her throat.

"Rei-san! Gods you startled me!" Anna's sudden raise of voice startled the poor fox. "Hey girl it's okay." she pet Sa-chan to calm her down. "Ohayo gozaimasu," she greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hana-sama, what are you doing in here at this hour?"

"I was going to the kitchen to help and also make something when I saw the back door was open and the next thing I knew my feet had brought me here, and I was just trying my luck whether Sa-chan is still here or they brought her to the estate." Anna held Sa-chan's paw and grinned.

"Make something for whom? Sa-chan would be move to the estate soon because she's grown and to avoid other guests seeing her." Rei watched her curiously and waited for her answer.

"My friends," it was a quick answer. "Yes, she should be."

"I see, you could always tell me their preference and I'll have it made."

"No, I want to do something for them because they always take care of me back in Norway. Especially Meg, that girl always make sure I ate my meals as if I am her child." Anna chuckled. "So I want to do it for them and also this is the first time here with me."

Rei stared at Anna with a kind smile on her face.

"Very well Hana-sama, but you have to clean first since Sa-chan was all over you."

"Hai hai!"

Anna went in the hot spring after her visit to her pet, she was asked to clean herself before stepping into the kitchen. She thought many dishes that she could make for her friends. _Hmm tamagoyaki would be good, pickles, and herring? Maybe tofu and miso soup? And of course tea._

Once she was finished she dried herself off and stood naked in front of the shelves were baskets were place. There was a green yukata in the basket, Rei must have place it here for her. She stood there and she proceeded to wear her green yukata with yellow obi.

It was seven in the morning when they finished the breakfast for the guests. She was hoping that her friends were awake. Anna went up to her room and took her camera, she wanted to capture every moment with them. Once she was on the third floor, she halted as she her gaze was held by icy blue orbs. The memories of the previous night rushed back in her mind making her blush.

"Good morning." Elsa greeted with a smile.

"Ah good morning Elsa." Anna shyly responded.

"Going for breakfast?"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't we go together?" Anna nodded in agreement.

There were only few people there, surprisingly Meg was there with Rapunzel, they were talking animatedly as they were sitting on the tatami floor, they look so cute and pretty at the same time in their reddish yukata. Anna raised her camera and turned off the flash before capturing her friend's moment.

And it seem they heard a familiar click and turned their heads on Anna's direction.

"Good morning!" the duo said in unison. Both of them were sporting a certain kind of smile that Anna couldn't figure out what.

"Good morning Megara, Punz." Elsa greeted and settled next to Rapunzel's side.

"Ohayo- I mean good morning." Anna settled herself next to Meg, so much for Elsa's disappointment. "You're up early."

"Anna babe, you made it sound like I always wake up late, I am not like you cupcake." Megara smirked.

"That was just once and it happened to be the day when we were sorted into partners." Anna grunted.

"My my, are you regretting it my dear Anna?" Rapunzel teased.

Anna blush heavily she saw Elsa's gaze on her. She looked away shyly and shook her head. "N-No I don't!" Megara and Rapunzel chuckled.

"What happened here, why Anna is blushing like a tomato?" Belle arrived with a sleepy Merida in tow.

"Oh nothing, she's just happy." Megara teased.

The new arrivals settled themselves on their places. While waiting for their food to arrive they took tons of photos and joke around each other.

"Oh did you know Anna doesn't wear any night wear aside from yukata in her house and in the dorm?" Megara stated.

"W-What- Meg! Just don't go around and tell things about me!" Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"What's wrong about it, love?" Meg taunted.

Anna growled at her then smirk. "Well at least I wear something unlike someone who display their body while sleeping."

A series of gasp was heard.

"Oh my gods! It's that true lass?!" Merida directed the question to Meg who shrugged. "And Anna how did you know about this? Were you peeping at your girlfriend in her sleep?"

Anna realized it was a bad choice to say that now that there were five pairs of accusing eyes on her waiting for her answer. _Okay... wrong choice of words._ "I don't do that! I just happened to witness it when we were having sleep over once!" It was true, they both slept with their night clothes on but in the process of sleeping, Megara managed to remove hers in her sleep. "Seriously Meg your sleeping habits will give your roommate a heart attack."

"Wow I didn't know that," Rapunzel interjected as she studied Elsa's darkened face. The German girl touched Elsa's arm to calm her down. Anna had blurted out something that could make Elsa go berserk. Rapunzel knew how possessive Elsa was when it comes to things she loves or in this case someone, but she couldn't do anything since she doesn't have any right be jealous and possessive.

"Hey I only do that when I am comfortable okay? What's the big deal anyway, Anna and I are practically sisters."

A pair of brown eyes were observing them closely. Belle already had doubts about Meg and Anna's relationship, they could be sweet than any couple but the only thing that preventing her from her speculation was Meg and Hercules' relationship. She knew how Meg attracted guys from other school, and Hercules was the only one she accepted after her break up years ago. Megara was unnecessarily affectionate towards Anna and Anna was doing the same thing. They've been friends for years and yet the two women's relationship was still making her doubt their relationship.

"Well I got used to it overtime and I knew some people who do the same thing." Anna stated and with this something snapped inside the platinum blonde and looked at her directly.

"So you have more aside from Meg?" Elsa asked in the calmest way as possible.

Anna blushed. "Onee-sama was one of them."

Every words going out of Anna's mouth were like fuel that made the fire within Elsa her grow, she was enraged by thoughts coming in her mind. _Anna already saw that silver haired woman's body all in its glory?!_

Rapunzel mentally prayed and said something she hope would help in the situation. "From what I know it's not unusual for both women have a bath together, here in Japan I mean."

"That's true, the public baths are primary examples." Belle interjected. In Japanese culture it was normal to share bath with someone you have close relation with. Such as sisters or cousins for example."

Elsa heard and realized. _How could I forget that we have different culture? Silly Elsa getting worked up for nothing._ She chided herself.

The inn attendants had serve the breakfast to their tables and ate while Anna was eating silently as she observed her friends' reaction. In al honesty she was nervous at the result of her cooking, thinking it was not good.

"Wow this food is exquisite!" Merida stated in amazement. Anna snapped at her thoughts. She stared at the redhead.

Belle got curious and had a taste. "Oh my."

The other three, namely Megara, Rapunzel and Elsa,took a bite as well and it left them speechless.

Rapunzel had her eyes widened at the taste, it was so rich and delicious. "Whoever made this he or she does really have the talent." she complimented.

"Indeed." Elsa agreed.

Megara, on the other hand ate the tamagoyaki. The taste was so familiar as if she had eaten it before. True tamagoyaki could be found even in Norway, she already ate it in Japanese restaurants before but this particular one has a distinct taste that she only knew one person who could be responsible. To make sure she asked one of the staffs. "Excuse me, may I ask if we could meet the chef? This is really good."

The woman smiled but shook her head. "Your dishes aren't made by our chef. Hana-sama made it for you and your friends." the woman bowed at them. "Thank you for taking care of Hana-sama." All of them were stunned, especially the platinum blonde.

All eyes were on her, she could feel steam coming out of her ears and cheeks as she blush heavily.

"I knew it!" Megara smiled victoriously. "I knew the moment I ate this tamagoyaki! It was just I stayed for dinner in your place."

Rapunzel pouted. "You're really a bad friend Anna. It's always Megara!"

"Now now Punz, Anna would invite us next time right, Anna?" Belle asked.

"Yes of course! It's just that you were busy with your dates and all so I didn't invite you."

"Thank you Anna, for preparing these for us." out of the five, it was only Elsa who thanked her first, setting aside the feeling of jealousy.

"Y-You're welcome." Anna shyly responded.

Anna was wearing a knee length white summer dress, and a black blazer and black fiddler cap and a pair of white flat shoes. Her camera was hanging around her neck as usual.

Her friends were already at the bus and whole heartedly thanked her for the breakfast and that's how they learned her family owned the inn, even Elsa thanked her and it made her blush. She was a bit late since she was had a hard time locating her pills. Once she was aboard, she observed her seatmate, she was reading a pocket book about Japan, Anna shrugged and went to her seat, she failed to notice the blush hiding behind the book.

The streets were familiar to her and it made her smile.

Anna took tons of photos with her friends and Elsa. She couldn't help but to feel warm whenever the platinum blonde flashes a smile, even if it was not directed to her. Anna's crush for the latter was taking over and she felt happy and contented just by seeing the platinum blonde who was wearing a knee length skirt and a white button up short sleeved shirt. Anna had lost count on how many stolen photos she took of her, no matter how creepy as it sounds. She thought she may never be able to do these things with the platinum blonde and her friends again.

The pairing was so good to be true and half of Anna's mind wanted it and the other half doesn't, for certain reasons. She had witnessed girls and guys from other schools who confessed to her but Elsa politely rejected them, Anna was way too coward to say anything to the latter, because she was sure Elsa had nothing to do with her.

She focused her camera to take a photo of her friends in front of the Kinkaku-ji. The Kinkaku-ji or famously known as the Temple of the Golden Pavilion because of the gold-leaf that was used to coat the entire building. It's a Zen-Buddhist Temple, the original pavilion was burned down in 1950 and it opened again in 1955. It was one of the most famous building in Japan. This was there last stop before their free time.

"I want to have a house like this!" Merida exclaimed.

"You sure can, your family is rich after all." Belle commented. "Oh Anna what's that shiny thing on your finger?"

Anna raised her right hand and showed them her pinky.

"Oh this old thing? I had it since I was a baby, Papa said Ojii-sama- I mean my grandfather had it made before I was born." she showed them her silver ring on her pinky.

"Is that a fox?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes it is, it's kinda a family thing." Anna explained as she let her friends trace the carved profile of the fox.

"I didn't know you had this." Megara raised her eyebrow.

"It's in our house for safe keeping, my parents gave it to me when they visited on sunday, because I have to wear it when I go to my grandfather's house."

"Now that you mentioned it, Ms. Porter had asked me if I would like to accompany you and I said yes." Megara said.

"What?! Where are you two going?!" Rapunzel asked loudly.

"Geez keep it down, you're gaining their attention." Belle chided.

"Anna you'll bring Meg and abandon us?!" Merida dramatically stated.

"W-Well if only I could bring you all I would." Anna smiled nervously, and glanced at the platinum blonde who seemed uninterested on the subject.

"I'll ask permission to Ms. Porter right away!" Rapunzel and the others went to look for their professor, leaving Elsa, Meg and her.

"Those three are handful are you sure you want to bring them?" Meg asked in feign worry.

Anna chuckled. "Yes, besides they would be glad to meet you all, my grandparents were quite disappointed when you cancelled your winter vacation here with us on the last minute, they really wanted to meet you."

"I'm so sorry about that, my father was just ..well being my father and wanted to spend time with me, I didn't even know he planned to visit me here during the holiday. Meg apologetically said. "They don't hate me now do they?"

"Of course not, they understood the situation. Don't worry about meeting them later."

"What exactly are we gonna do there?"

"It's his birthday tomorrow and my parents asked me give our gift to him personally,"

"Why today when his birthday is tomorrow?" Meg asked in confusion.

"To avoid all those guests," Anna sighed. "My grandfather would of course invite different clans, the old and new, I just don't want to be stuck in a suffocating conversations, such as business talks. Though my cousins would be there, they too would surely be engage in grown up conversations."

"I know how you feel." Megara stated.

There was one particular girl with them who suddenly became invisible through the conversation exchanged between Anna and Meg. No one noticed how her nails left marks on her palm as she learned how close Megara really was to Anna, she envied the brunette. The strawberry blonde's grandparents wanted to meet the brunette, and she was even invited for a holiday by the parents. Oh how much she wanted to be in her shoes. Elsa didn't know when she started to feel like she wanted to be Anna's center of attention, it just came to her like in lightning speed. She always find herself staring at the strawberry blonde longer than necessary. She thought she just admired the strawberry blonde because of her quirkiness and cuteness. Elsa wouldn't get tired listening to the latter's stories. Elsa would never admit that she was glad Anna was her classmates in their last year of junior high school and hoped to become close to her, but soon her hopes were crushed when Anna swapped her classes. She even stayed late in the student council room just to have a glimpse of the strawberry blonde walking down the halls to enter her first class for goodness sake. She even got jealous at Rapunzel when she learned her cousin and Anna became close at the night class, that's when Elsa's darkest secret was revealed.

She knew Anna doesn't like her to be near since Anna always asked for Meg's company instead of hers, wherein they were partners, but after Anna explained the night before she then understood. But she just couldn't stand how the others would shamelessly kiss Anna's cheek, hug her in public, being touchy in general, especially Megara Athens. She dislike the idea of them living in the same building at the school dorm, for all she know they were more than friends on the way the brunette acted and how Anna doesn't mind being kissed. Elsa wanted to do that instead but as far as she knows Anna doesn't like her that way and she had a feeling that she was the reason why Anna swapped classes in the first place. And most of all since when did she start to feel like a- a jealous girlfriend?! Elsa close her eyes and shook her head to dismiss those thoughts.

"Guys! Ms. Porter agreed!" Rapunzel chirped.

Anna gaped in surprise. "You're joking."

"You can ask her yourself." Rapunzel grinned at her. "And the six of us go."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Six of us?" she asked but she already knew who was the last person.

"Elsa would come with us of course!"

"What?!" Anna and Elsa asked in unison.

"Not bad, already in sync." muttered by Megara.

"Rapunzel, why am I being drag into this?" Elsa asked indignantly.

"Well you are my only secret weapon," Elsa shot her a warning look "I mean you are the student council president, she would only agree if you come with us and we really want to come so you have to as well." Rapunzel explained.

Elsa sighed. While Anna knew Elsa wouldn't want.

"Fine." Elsa said.

Anna's ear perked up but didn't dare to say a word.

"By the way, how are we going to get there?" Belle askes the most basic question.

"I'll handle that," Anna pulled up her phone and dialled a number.

"Shizuma Onee-sama. Kinkaku-ji and I have to get back to the hotel to get Ojii-sama's present as well as the presents for the others and I'll be bringing some friends. Arigato. See you." Anna conversed with Shizuma in Japanese. "There problem solved." Anna said in English to their friends.

Half an hour later there was clamoring in the crowed after seeing a black sedan limousine halted at the open space in the area. The students got curious and joined the crowd, Anna and the others were at the back of the crowd.

The driver of the car was in a black suit, complete with white gloves and black tie and there were also four more men in suits coming from another black sedan. Whoever the person they were escorting must be rich by the looks of it. The crowd were in awe as if they saw a celebrity coming out of the vehicle. The crowd parted as the silver haired goddess sauntered, she was dressed in mint houmogi kimono with pink wisteria design from her shoulder down the the bottom of the kimono. The young and old guys and women became attracted to the silver haired woman.

Anna could only sigh at the sight of her Onee-sama, who was coming closer. "Do you really have to have a flashy entrance?" she jested.

"Can't blame them when a goddess comes down from the heavens to grace them with her presence." Shizuma retorted with a smirk and leaned in to greet Anna by a kiss on the cheek, making a certain platinum blonde's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Shizuma bowed to the others as a greeting and they did the same. "Good day, it's great to see you all."

"It's great to see you too." Megara greeted back.

"Anna told me she'll bring her friends over. Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama would certainly love to meet you all, she just couldn't stop talking about you all whenever she's here." Shizuma's gaze fell on Elsa and smiled sweetly at her.

"Onee-sama stop! Let's go back to the inn so I could get Ojii-sama's present."

"Don't worry dear, I took the liberty to get it for you." Shizuma explained.

"I didn't wear a proper clothing." Anna whined. "You could've told me so I didn't wear this."

"Not to worry my Hana-chi, I already arranged it for you and your friends. Now excuse me and I'll talk to your professor." Shizuma went to Ms. Porter.

"Anna, what do you mean proper clothing?" Megara asked.

"You know like the one she's wearing. You know my family." Anna mumbled but loud enough for Megara to hear.

"Right,"

"Shall we?" Shizuma came back and led them to the limousine.

Anna and her friends were seated inside the limo, she was sitting between her Onee-sama and Megara. In front of them were the rest of her friends. Elsa was sitting between Rapunzel and Belle and Merida was next to Rapunzel. They were talking about the daily events in their school and sharing them with Shizuma who also made input by telling them how Anna was when she was a toddler.

Anna thought her parents would be the one to tell those stories to the important person of she likes, not her Onee-sama. Anna smiled as she noticed how relaxed Elsa was and joined the conversation. Though she couldn't help but to notice how Elsa's eyebrow twitch and flex her jaw whenever her Onee-sama or Megara would touch any part of her. Anna shrugged.

"Miss Shizuma, I couldn't help but to notice your ring, it's like similar to Anna's." Bell stated while looking at the silver haired beauty's slender finger.

"Please drop the miss, just Shizuma. Well this is a family crest." Shizuma raised her right hand and flashed her gold ring.

"A family crest?" Elsa's curiousity piqued, her heart suddenly went crazy "So that means..." she suddenly remembered the rings Aiko took off when they had dinner, one of them has a fox too.

"Anna and I are cousins." Shizuma slyly stated as she noticed the relieved expression of Elsa. "My mother and her father are siblings, that's explains why we have different last name."

"Then why yours is gold and Anna's is only silver?" Belle was unfazed by the revelation of Anna and Shizuma's relationship unlike the others, she was more interested on the story of the ring.

Shizuma chuckled gracefully. "The silver one is given at birth and the gold one when we reach the age of 20," she noticed Bell was about to ask more when she continued to spare the younger girl the trouble of asking. "Because unlike other countries, we celebrate coming of age at 20." that seemed to satisfy the brunette's curiosity.

Merida, on the other hand, took note of how beautiful the houses were in the area but frown after she couldn't see anymore houses but only a long stone wall with terracotta roof.

"Anna how long is this stone wall here?"

Anna looked outside the window and smiled sheepishly. "Just a bit more." the moment those words left her lips. The vehicle stopped and the driver went out to pressed a button on the wall.

"Anna where are we?" Belle asked as she stares at the gilded plaque of Japanese characters bolted on the wall next to the huge wooden double doors.

"We're here." Anna stated.

Her friends had their eyes widened. "S-so that long wall was.." Rapunzel trailed off.

"Yes, it's my grandfather's." the vehicle moved again and entered the heavy wooden gates. Most of them expected to see the gigantic house immediately but they were wrong, they had to pass through the large acres of trees before they could see the main house. But instead of going to the main house, the limo went to the east side of the property, they passed by the incredible traditional Japanese garden before stopping in front of a traditional Japanese house.

Once the limousine door was opened, they were greeted by servants dressed in kimonos, who were lined up on either side of the entrance.

"Welcome Shizuma-sama, Hana-sama and Hana-sama's friends." they said in sync all of the servants bowed in sync as well. Anna's friends were stunned on how they were greeted and they didn't know Anna's family own such large property.

"Anna I thought your house in Norway is bigger but this is beyond what I expected." Megara said.

"Uhh is that so?" Anna chuckled nervously.

The Natsuki property was large, the main house was a three story traditional Japanese house it has corridors that leads to the guest house and another two story house for the servant's quarters plus the massive kitchen. The property has five parts, the three story main house, the two story guest house and servant's quarters and a large dining hall for different occasions, and there was a vast garden filled with sakura trees and wisterias as well as large pond filled with kois.

Anna and her friends were at the guest house and it was large. The houses were all built in traditional Japanese architecture.

"Are they here?" Anna asked wearily.

"No, I made sure they were out, they visited the shrine and they'll be back any minute now so you and your friends better change." Anna nodded in understanding.

Few moments later, all of them were dressed in a houmogi kimono. Rapunzel was wearing a purple one, Merida wore green, Belle wore a yellow one, Meg wore amethyst color one and Anna wore a blush color kimono.

"Wow guys, you all look pretty!" Anna couldn't help but to take photos of them. Their hairs were all styled in a neat bun with flower accessories. Shizuma offered to take photos of them while waiting for Elsa.

Shizuma was about to click the camera when she saw Anna's gaze was glued on something else..or rather on someone else.

Anna's heart was like the drums of war the moment she laid eyes on the most beautiful person in the heavens. Elsa walked out from the room dressed in an azure kimono with cranes and sakuras as designs. Their gazes met and they blushed at the same time.

Shizuma smirked and took a photo of them. "No wonder Elsa was throwing cold gazes at me." she mumbled to herself. "Now let's take a photo of you as group." Shizuma arranged their places. Obviously she had placed Anna next to Elsa.

They took a couple more photos before a servant told them about the arrival of the master of the house.

"Shizuma-sama, Hana-sama. Hoshi-sama and Margarete-sama has arrived."

"Thank you, we'll meet them shortly." the servant bowed at Shizuma. "You guys ready?"

All of them nodded and proceeded to walk to the corridors that connects the guest house to the main house. When they arrived the servants had opened the fusuma and Shizuma came in first. The couple was sitting on the tatami floor while having tea.

"Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama _okaeri nasai_." Shizuma greeted them.

"Shi-chan, why don't you join us for tea?" the matriarch offered. Her auburn hair has white streaks due to her age but she was still beautiful. Her chocolate colored eyes were still full of life and her green kimono wonderfully suited her.

"Have a seat Shi-chan," Shizuma did what she was told. "I was told you went out earlier. Where did you go?" inquired the barrel-chested man, who was wearing a moss green tsumugi and gray hakama. Hoshi's hair was pale blonde due to his age, and styled his hair in a sleek back, his green eyes were piercing and always has a stern look, and also he has full beard. The aura he emanates was enough to intimidate anyone in his presence.

"I went to pick up someone." Shizuma gave them a mysterious smile. Before signaling the servant to open the fusuma revealing Anna and her friends.

They went in and bowed in 45 degrees with their hands in front of them. "Gokigenyo Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama."

The family head and her wife, as well as Shizuma rose from their seats. The couple had a surprised expression etched on their faces. They bowed as well in greeting before the matriarch engulfed her youngest grandchild in a tight embrace, while her husband was standing few feet from his wife and still sporting the stern look on his face but his eyes were soft.

" _Hime, I couldn't believe you're here_." the stern man has a kind smile on his face as well as her wife and went to hug his youngest grandchild. They spoke in Japanese.

 _"Oh my Ha-chan, why you didn't tell us you're visiting?_ " her Obaa-sama asked as they broke the embrace.

 _"I wanted to surprise you._ " Anna admitted and gave her grandparents a kiss on their cheeks.

" _And you succeeded, Hime._ " her grandfather smiled. "Oh what have we here?" he shifted into English.

"Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama I would like you to meet my friends."

"This is Rapunzel, Belle, Merida, Megara and Elsa." they bowed again to the couple.

"Thank you for welcoming us. We hope we are not imposing." Elsa politely said.

"Welcome welcome, Hime's friends are welcome here at my house." her grandfather stated with a smile.

"Why don't you all join us for tea." her grandmother offered.

A couple of moments later, they were all seated and having tea with the couple.

"So you're Megara-chan" Anna's grandmother, Margerete stated. "I was looking forward on meeting you, I've heard so much about you."

Megara blushed. "I hope they are all good, I apologize for not being able to come with Anna when you invited me for holidays."

"It's quite alright dear, we heard from Anna. Thank you for taking care of her, she can be a handful most of the times." Margarete stated earning a chuckle from Shizuma.

"I think I heard that before." Megara chuckled as well.

"Obaa-sama I am not that handful." Anna whine.

"Hime, your Obaa-sama is stating the truth." Hoshi joined in and chuckled a bit.

"Not you too Ojii-sama."

Her friends couldn't help but to chuckle on the playful banter between her grandparents and her.

"Now Hime, from what I understood, you are here for a school trip and you are checked-in in our inn with your classmates, is that correct?"

"Yes , Ojii-sama."

"It's a great thing their professor had let them go for a visit." Shizuma added.

"Indeed. But would it be possible for you to stay for the night?" her grandfather asked.

"Oh no Ojii-sama, we have to go back at 6pm to the inn." Anna said in a sad tone. "Even if I want to stay so I could be with you and Obaa-sama and my Onee-samas."

"I see, well I always wanted you to be here on my birthday but you have school to attend. And your Obaa-sama wanted you to attend school there, of all places." he sighed.

" _Anata_ , I just wanted her to experience what I had experience there in Norway, she's a Norwegian too after all."

"You're right," her grandfather said.

"May I pose a question Natsuki-sama?" Elsa spoke politely gaining the Natsuki patriarch's attention and nodded. "How long did you stay in Norway?"

"Hmm about ten years before Hime was born." Hoshi answered and thought for a moment. "Oh may I ask what's your family name again?"

Elsa suddendly felt nervous but she masked it. "It's Aren, Natsuki-sama."

"Aren you say?" Hoshi pondered, "I never met any Aren before." he whispered. The platinum blonde became unnerved.

"Ah Anata, remember Ragnarr Rosenkrantz back in the day?" his wife asked, while her eyes were on the platinum blonde, observing her as if she was under the microscope.

"Yes how could I forget him? He was a good friend. By the way you are all attending Arendelle University is that correct?" his question was directed to Megara.

"Yes Natsuki-sama." Megara answered.

"Just call me Hoshi-sama, Megara-chan and all of you." he smiled at them.

"If you say so Hoshi-sama." Megara returned the smile.

"Have you heard anything about him?" Hoshi said.

"Ragnarr Rosenkrantz passed away five years ago, and now Arendelle University is under his wife with the help of her grandson." Elsa explained.

"I see," Hoshi stated.

"Wait Elisabeth? And if I am not mistaken, her grandson is Marshall." Margarete stated.

"Wait Obaa-sama, you personally know the owner of the school?"

"Yes Ha-chan, we were friends before we left Norway but since then we weren't able to keep in touch." her grandmother explained.

"I see, I didn't-"

"Tadaima." a manly voice cut Anna off.

They all whipped their head to the man in suit. The man was blonde and has green eyes. He was handsome and well built, despite of the shocked face he was sporting.

"Ha-chan?" said the man.

Anna's eyes widened. "Usui Onii-sama!"

* * *

 **L** **et me hear your thoughts in the review section!**

 **Okaeri nasai - Welcome back**

 **Anata - My dearest (endearment).**

 **Tadaima- I'm home /I'm back**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer!**

 **Hi everyone, it's been months..I think? Hehe. I was so busy with work and all especially now that I was asked to work for 12 hours straight since one of my colleague decided to resign. Anyway I found a free time despite of that, now here's your Chapter 6.**

 **To the person who was asking if Usui here and the Usui in Maid-sama, yes he's the one. He's the first character popped into my mind while searching for blonde man with green eyes to become Anna's brother.**

 **Thank you for reading this!**

* * *

"Usui Onii-sama?!" Anna stood up and hugged the blonde man, more like tackled him.

Usui chuckled and hugged his little sister. Usui Natsuki was the first born of Hideyoshi and Ingrid Natsuki, he was six years older than Anna. He was already part of the Nastsuki Zaibatsu as Director while his grandfather was the CEO. Many would ask why Anna's father wasn't in Japan wherein it's the headquarters of their company, Hideyoshi Natsuki was handling their branch in Norway. The reason of the Natsuki head of staying in Norway for ten years was to establish their company and introduce it to the European market. Their main line of business was textile from the finest silks down to the cottons.

"Ha-chan, Oka-sama and Otou-sama didn't tell me you'll visit." Usui stated and broke the hug then pat her sister's head.

"I told them not to." Anna simply replied.

Usui noticed the other girls within the room and his gaze shifted from Elsa to Megara. "Meg-chan you're here too!" he said. The other girls were surprised at his outburst.

"Usui-san" Megara stood up and greeted him with a bow, making the other girls stood up as well.. "It's great to see you again."

"Indeed." he chuckled.

"Everyone, this is my older brother Usui." Anna introduced.

He once again looked at the other girls and tried to put the faces on the names he endlessly heard from his sister. The four girls were standing few feet from the Natsuki siblings. Usui's gaze landed on Rapunzel. "Green eyes, blonde. You must be Punz." Usui guessed.

"It's Rapunzel actually, nice to meet you." Rapunzel bowed.

"Oh what a beautiful name." he complimented, making the blonde girl blush. "And you must be Bell and Merida?" he said.

"Nice to meet you," both girls said in unison. His gaze landed on the platinum blonde, he let out a small smile then said. "You must be _the_ Elsa -oww." he groaned after Anna elbowed him discreetly.

"I am Elsa Aren, nice to meet you." Elsa bowed and he did the same.

"Nice to meet you too," he said before placing an arm on Anna's right shoulder.

Few minutes later they were all seated aside from Usui, who excused himself to check on his family in the second floor. Anna had told her friends that his brother was already married and has a four year old son name Yukine, his wife's name was Misaki. Belle and Merida were quite disappointed at that information. Also she had explained why Usui knew Megara. There was a time when Megara had spend a weekend and met Usui at the Natsuki residence. Anna had told her a story about her brother to Meg one time before she actually met the strawberry blonde's brother.

After their tea, Shizuma toured the girls around the property without Anna. The strawberry blonde was left behind with their grandparents.

"I am really delighted to have you here with us." Margarete stated while gazing at her.

"I am too Obaa-sama. I was never present on Ojii-sama's birthday since we went to Norway." Anna said in a sad tone.

"We understand, Hime." Hideyoshi smiled at her. "You're graduating soon right?"

"Yes, this is my last year."

"Then have you thought where are you going for college?" Hoshi asked.

"I have. Arendelle University offers Business Management course there."

"You're going to take business course?" Margarete's eyebrows furrowed. "May I know the reason why?"

"I wanna help Otou-sama and Onii-sama and you too of course in our family business." Anna stated in determination. Her answer surprised her grandparents.

"That's good to hear, but are you sure it's what you want?" asked Margarete.

"Yes."

"Very well," Hoshi started. "But if you want to study business then Tokyo University is suited for you. It's where your entire family graduated from after all.

Anna hesitated, she'll leave Norway and her friends? Leave Elsa? Could she leave all of them? There's no telling if she would ever come back in Norway after she graduated at Tokyo University. Her Obaa-sama sensed her hesitance. " _Anata_ , she still have months to decide which school she'll take. And besides Arendelle University is known for its quality education and many successful people graduated from there as well."

Hoshi sighed and said. "That's true but she's been away from us for too long."

"She could always visit whenever she likes while attending in Arendelle University. And be back here after her graduation."

"But _Koi_ , I want to teach her everything she needs to know." Hoshi countered.

"Hideyoshi could do that to his own daughter."

Anna went back and forth from her Obaa-sama to her Ojii-sama, the old couple started to argue over where Anna should study for college, she sighed then smiled.

"Anata, Ha-chan can decide for herself, and taking business course for the sake of our family is already saying something. I wanted her to pursue anything she wanted willingly, free from any family obligations just like what Non-chan had done."

"Ah yes that sweet girl." Hoshi chuckled. "I still couldn't believed she pursued arts over business despite my insistance of her taking business."

"What she had done was for her happiness, just look at her right now. Though I am worried that she isn't showing any interest in marriage... I want her to find someone that makes her happy, just as I was." Margarere stated as she flashed a loving smile to her husband.

"Of course, I'll always make you happy." the Natsuki head responded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest proudly.

"If what you say is true then let Ha-chan attend Arendelle University."

Anna couldn't help but to chuckle at her grandparents' banter, they went off topic and they suddenly subtly throwing sweet words to each other.

Hoshi sighed the his gaze fell on his chuckling granddaughter. "If that's what make you happy and what makes our _Hime_ happy. I permit."

"I know why I love you both." Anna stated with a bright smile on her face. "Oh I almost forgot the most important thing. Excuse me I'll just get it for you." Anna stood up and went to get the present of her parents to her Ojii-sama. "Here!" she handed the gift to her Ojii-sama. "Advance Happy Birthday Ojii-sama!"

The patriarch's eyes were filled with delight and excitement when Anna handed it to her Ojii-sama.

"Thank you so much Hime." Hoshi kissed Anna's forehead. "Can I open it?"

"Of course!" Anna said. She was curious what was her parents wrapped.

Hoshi carefully unwrapped the package and it revealed a gilded frame of a portrait of him.. Anna's eyes went like the size of the saucers as she saw the portrait. The couple were awed at the beauty of it.

"This is incredible. It's so beautiful." Margarete stated as she stared at the portrait of her husband.

"How did- This is one of the photos I took last summer and I painted it into the canvas..." she mumbled but her grandparents heard her. She had no idea that her parents would send this.

A proud smile graced Hoshi and Margarete's faces while they stared at their baffled granddaughter. In the photo was Hoshi wearing a midnight blue Mon-tsuki kimono with his midnight blue haori and gray hakama, a sheathed katana was tied on the left side of his waist, he was standing under the sakura tree while gazing up to the sky while he rested his left hand on the pommel of the katana. The orange and yellows of the sky gave effect to the portrait.

Anna was enveloped in a warm hug. "Thank you Hime for the wonderful gift." she hugged her Ojii-sama with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in the other part of the house.

The girls had noticed a lot of depiction of foxes on the walls, doors, carvings and statues. Belle inquisitiveness had helped the other girls to know their answer to their unspoken questions, such as what were the significance of each symbols that could be seen around the house and the connection to their family.

"It seemed Anna didn't tell anything about our family." Shizuma's amused voice was evident.

"No she did not, but I am sure Meg had heard some of the stories since they were always together." Bell stated.

"Not all though, she didn't even told me about her ring." Megara snorted.

They reached the dining hall where they found more figures of foxes.

"So your family like foxes too much." Rapunzel quipped.

"Not only that, we actually descended from one." the girls stared at her with a look saying. _You serious?_ "It may sound absurd but it's true," Shizuma smiled.

"I have read stories of such legends." Elsa interjected.

"Really?" Belle asked.

"There were foxes that could shape-shift into a handsome men and beautiful women. Some of them ended up marrying mortals and their offspring would inherit their parent fox's supernatural abilities such as producing flames."

Shizuma was impressed and nodded. "Our ancestor, Sayaka-sama was the matriarch of our clan, she was believed to be an Inari fox. Inari foxes were related to the benevolent celestial fox Inari, the god of foxes." she paused. "She was said to be a great beauty with her auburn hair and green eyes."

"That makes sense!" Belle exclaimed, earning curious looks from the rest.

"What make sense?" Merida asked.

"Just look at her eyes!" Belle gestured towards Shizuma. "Shizuma-san has green eyes, Anna's brother has green eyes, Hoshi Ojii-sama has green eyes, and Anna has..." she trailed off.

"Teal eyes. Belle, teal and green aren't the same." Merida deadpanned.

"Anna's father has green eyes, and her mother has blue eyes, maybe it has something to do with genetics? I mean her hair was strawberry blonde, not blonde or red. Her father has red hair her mother has blonde hair. She's the perfect mix of Uncle Hideyoshi and Aunt Ingrid." Megara interjected. Adding Anna's parents to the list since she was often over their house.

"You spoke of Hana-chi's parents with such familiarity." Shizuma drawled while smiling coyly.

"I am always at their house whenever we have break from school. That girl always insist to bring me there for me not to be alone in the dorm." Megara chuckled.

"Hana-chi can be quite persistent, I hope she isn't bothersome for you." Shizuma smiled apologetically then spared a glance towards the silent platinum blonde, who has her jaw flexed and her eyes were cold.

"Not at all, in fact her frequent invitations had made me feel important than before." Megara thought of her past before meeting the strawberry blonde.

"Meg please share Anna with us too!" Rapunzel whined. "You always hog Anna for yourself, I bet you both sleep in Anna's bed when you sleep over." she mindlessly added.

"Yes we are." Meg responded while sporting a smug face. "That cutie is sooo huggable!"

Elsa dipped her head low to hide her blush. She knew very well how huggable Anna in her sleep, their first morning at the hotel was awkward because she woke up with the strawberry blonde locked in her arms. Though it didn't help to alleviate the jealousy she was feeling at the moment. Megara sleep hugged her Anna-wait her Anna? Since when did Anna became hers? Elsa mentally berated herself for being possessive of her friend. Friend.. though she doesn't want to stay just being a friend but that's what Anna wanted to have with her. _Only friendship._ She thought.

"I know that but it was Nozomi who always manage to sleep next to Hana-chi." Shizuma explained then at the same moment the fusuma opened revealing Anna.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you guys." Anna strode next to Megara.

"Have you given your gift to Ojii-sama?" Shizuma asked.

"I have. Also you said the others will be here to but I don't see them anywhere-KYAAAA!" Anna let out a shriek and an evident blush graced her entire face, because there were pair of hands fondling her clothed breasts. She saw her Shizuma Onee-sama grinned while watching her squirm in the hands of her attacker. The girls just stood away from the strawberry blonde with their mouth agape except for one, who bit her lower lip in anger. Elsa recognized the girl from the photo Anna showed her in the bus.

"L-Let me go!" Anna protested but her attacker kept on fondling her god given assets.

"They are still not ripe for the picking." a voice full of mischief, and Anna could swear Shizuma was enjoying her current predicament.

"NOZOMI ONEE-SAMA!" Anna screamed, she thought if she's here then the other one must be nearby. "ELI ONEE-SAMA HEEEEELP!" as if on cue a feminine yet cool voice reached her ears.

"Nozomi stop harassing Hana-chan," a blonde with blue eyes entered.

"Nuh-uh this is for not telling me she's home!"

Shizuma couldn't help but laugh at Anna's predicament. "Eli Onee-sama help me! Shizuma Onee-sama don't laugh!"

"Please Onee-sama have mercy!" Anna screamed.

"Fine." Nozomi said while her smirk was still on. She let go of Anna's assets, making the younger girl ran towards her friends.

Anna ran from her Nozomi Onee-sama and decided to go to her friends to hide, she didn't care who as long as she could shield herself from the boob monster. She stumbled towards Rapunzel but the traitorous blonde had passed her to the next person, Elsa. She found herself in the arms of the platinum blonde. Elsa's arms were securely wrapped around her after steadying their footing and her blush intensified, her heart rate doubled. She could recognize the wintry scent coming from Elsa and feel the softness of her well endowed chest. When Anna realized where her head was placed, she suddenly felt light headed as she stared straight to those icy blue orbs before she fainted, she heard worried calls from the others.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and was quite confused. She remembered being assaulted by her boob monster Onee-sama and landed on Rapunzel before...she landed on Elsa. Her eyes widened and sat up from the futon she was lying on. Anna looked around and realized she was dressed in a sleeping robe. Anna decided to wear her the kinomo she was wearing earlier. She was appalled for fainting like that.

Once she was finished, the door slid open revealing Shizuma with an amuse face, she went out before closing it.

"Don't say a word Onee-sama." Anna blushed.

"I am not saying anything." Shizuma smirked.

"You don't but your smirk says it all.

Shizuma chuckled then said. "It happens all the time especially when your crush is that close to you."

"H-how-"

"Don't bother hiding it, your fainting was more than enough proof. Oh kami-sama you're just like her." Shizuma let out a nostalgic smile.

"You mean _Her_?"

"Yes _Her_ , she fainted after I kissed her forehead on our first meeting." Shizuma chuckled. "Her face was so red and she fainted in my arms. That's when I knew there's something special about her."

"Onee-sama who wouldn't faint when you were kissed by the Etoile of Miator, on the first meeting no less?"

"You're right," she paused. "Tell me Hana-chi, you like her or you like her?"

Anna glared at her Onee-sama because of the choices she gave.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So would you consider confessing to her?"

Anna blushed but slumped her shoulders. "And what? Be rejected and avoided by her after? No thanks."

"Have you considered she likes you too?"

"Funny you would say that. Meg told me the same thing. But.."

"But what?"

"I don't think I'll be good enough for her." Anna stated. Arms were automatically found their way around her body.

"Shh..you are good enough to anyone. You're kind, beautiful, clever, funny and clumsy- oops sorry my bad, I mean you are everything that any guy or girl could have."

"Really?" Anna croaked.

"Yes really. Though you have to work on your god given assets or maybe have Non-tan to do the work for you." Anna broke the hug and protectively covered her clothed breasts.

"Why is that my Onee-samas are perverts?!"

"Be careful cutie, you might join the club pretty soon when your inner-self surface."

Anna made a disgusted face. "Never." she responded.

Both her and Shizuma went to the guest house, she could hear voices from the inside. Anna slid the fusuma open, and saw her friends were conversing with her Onee-samas, including Nozomi who changed her clothes from her white haori and red hakama into a purple houmogi kimono with pink butterflies as design. The girls were sitting on the zabuton on the tatami floor, they were having tea.

"Anna! You're alive!" Merida dramatically said.

"I am," Anna deadpanned as she took her seat next to Megara and beside her was an empty space, Shizuma sat next to Nozomi. She noticed the absence of a certain-

"Anna, how are you feeling?" the door slid close after the platinum blonde went in, taking the only available spot next to Anna.

"I feel a lot better, thank you." Anna genuinely smiled.

"Ms. Porter allowed us to stay for the night." Elsa said.

A series of _what_ and _really_ erupted in the air. Anna just stared at her confused. "I told Ms. Porter what happened and she talked to your grandparents, they persuaded her to allow us as long as we show up at the inn before 8am."

"Fantastic! I would sleep next to Ha-chi!" Nozomi declared. Anna instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest with a horrified look on her face.

"Not a chance!"

"Then sleep with me," Shizuma flashed her lopsided smile.

"I rather sleep with the kois in the pond than to sleep with either of you." Anna stared at her Onee-sama with such distaste.

"Don't be shy Ha-chi," Nozomi smirked.

Anna placed her hand on Meg's lap as a signal. Thankfully mama bear understood what it meant. "Sorry but.." Meg wrapped her around Anna's waist and a kiss on a cheek. "She's mine." Meg's action earned gasps from the others.

"Hana-chan I didn't know you have a girlfriend." Eli stated.

"Awww you two are so sweet!" Nozomi squealed while Shizuma was clearly amuse. She secretly watching the platinum blonde's reaction and by the looks of it she would explode anytime.

 _I wonder how long she could handle this._ Shizuma thought.

Rapunzel was mentally panicking. She was afraid what her cousin might do, she did her best to set her up with Anna, gods she even pretended to be Meg at the texts Anna sent. She could swear there was steam coming out of Elsa's ears and her face was red.

"So you two are for real?..." Belle asked, not wanting to believe all the things unfolding before her.

"Yes," Meg answered with such confidence.

"Kiss her then," Merida smirked. "On the lips."

"Yeah do that!" Nozomi cheered but restrained by Eli.

"W-Wait guys! Nozomi Onee-sama stop!" Anna stammered. "Where's Erza Onee-sama when you need her." she mumbled but Shizuma heard her.

"Titania wouldn't be here until much later." Shizuma's eyes were full of mischief.

"Now kiss!" Nozomi cheered, however Elsa had enough and cupped Anna's face and looked into her eyes

The other occupants in the room were silence as they stared at the two.

Elsa doesn't know why she was cupping Anna's face at the moment, her hands just reached out on their own for Anna, now she doesn't know what to do next. Her face exploded with a blush and she froze on her spot.

"What's going on here?" an authoritative voice cut in. All of then whipped their head towards the fusuma.

The voice snapped Anna from her love struck induced trance.

"Erza Onee-sama!" Anna rose from her seat and hugged her other Onee-sama. She buried her blushing face on her Erza's chest to hide it from everyone.

Erza Scarlet, and also known as Titania. She's the current CEO of Scarlet group, the company of her late father, Gerard Scarlet. Her mother was Irene Natsuki. Erza was 23 years old, same as Shizuma while Nozomi was 22 and Anna was 19.

The new arrival was wearing a red kimono with butterflies and roses design.

Anna felt her Erza Onee-sama's arms around her. "I was told you're here, it's really good to see you." her Onee-sama gave her a kiss on her forehead. Her Onee-samas always gave her a kiss on the forehead and cheeks since they were children.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too kiddo." Erza patted Anna's head.

Anna turned and introduced her beloved Onee-sama to her friends. While Elsa was looking down because of embarrassment.

"This is my favorite Onee-sama." her other two onee-samas feign hurt at her. "Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you all." Erza bowed at them. Then Anna introduced her friends to her Onee-sama.

"Meg-chan, we finally meet. You were the one who was at Ha-chan's place when we did video call once, right?"

"Yes Erza-san," Megara smiled.

The Natsuki cousins were sitting next to each other, and their right hands were adorned with the golden fox ring on their ring fingers, while Anna's ring was silver and was worn around her pinky. Except for Eli, she was Nozomi's best friend since high school and became close to the family since then.

They converse about Anna's school and shared stories to one another. The dare of Anna kissing her alleged girlfriend was abruptly stopped by Elsa, the platinum blonde wanted to ran out of the room and hide for what she had done. Also Erza's presence had put Elsa at ease because the older redhead was protective of her baby cousin, not even Shizuma nor Nozomi tried to do anything to Anna whenever the older redhead was around.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I bought something for you Erza Onee-sama!" Anna was thankful to Shizuma for bringing the gift for her Ojii-sama along with the gifts for them. Anna had separate into small cute paper bags. She handed the red small paper bag to Erza. "Well I know you like strawberry shortcakes but I think those are the closest thing I could buy without much icing disaster from Norway to here."

Erza peeked inside the paper bag and saw bars of strawberry flavoured sweets. "Thank you Ha-chan." she smiled with sparkles in her eyes.

"Here's for you Eli Onee-sama!" Anna gave her the blue paperbag.

Eli saw bars of chocolates, she did her best to to drool on the sweet treats. Her love for chocolates could only be defeated by purple haired girl sitting next to her. "Horosho! Thank you very much Hana-chan!"

Anna just smiled sheepishly. "Our love for chocolates is unrivaled! Actually you're the first person who came into my mind whenever I see chocolates."

"Oh so you think of blonde with blue eyes whenever you see chocolates?" Megara tone was teasing and it made Anna blush. Anna's gaze wasn't on Eli's but on the other blonde-or rather platinum blonde with icy blue eyes. She was surprised when Elsa was looking at her as well.

"S-something like that, yes." Anna averted her eyes quickly as she blush like a tomato. She failed to see Elsa's blushing face.

"So! What Hana-chi bought for me?" Shizuma cut in.

"Oops sorry I didn't bought anything for you and Nozomi Onee-sama." Anna shrugged.

"You meanie! Come here and I'll use washi-washi on you!" Nozomi raised both of her hands ready to grab Anna's breasts again but halted when a white and purple paperbags were placed on the table.

"Just kidding! I wouldn't forget yours!" Anna giggled.

Elsa couldn't help but to wonder if Anna has feelings for her because she wasn't ignorant to those glances Anna was shooting at her direction, the shy smiles and blush whenever she caught her staring. Elsa always pretended not to notice but inside her she was elated. She loved the attention Anna was giving her but whenever she try to reciprocate, Anna would start to get nervous around her. She was well aware of the actions of her classmate/partner towards her. Sometimes she would think Anna was purposely avoiding her and she doesn't know why. Elsa had a hard time reading Anna and knowing the latter's true intentions.

At dinner, the old couple invited the young ladies to dine with them, the only missing people at the table were the parents of the cousins. They had a traditional Japanese dinner. The the head of the table was Hoshi and at the other end was his wife. On his right side was Usui ,Misaki, Yukine, Anna, Erza, and Shizuma. While on his left was Nozomi, Eli, Megara, Rapunzel, Elsa, Bell and Merida. In the entire course of dinner Usui's son, Yukine was latched on Anna. The little boy was clinging on his aunt the whole time. Anna welcomed her nephew with open arms and it was her who fed the little boy, because Yukine insisted.

Elsa watched Anna and Yukine's interactions, it was cute and endearing. Anna made some funny faces that made the Yukine giggle. Everyone was having a good time.

Anna on the other hand had noticed Nozomi and Eli were acting strange. Both of them were eyeing each other as if they were lovers. Anna knew they were close but their eyes were telling her something else was going on. Nozomi spotted her staring and smiled. Anna smiled back and continued to eat. She decided to observe the two for now.

After dinner Shizuma and Erza invited the young ladies for hot spring. The Natsuki estate has large outdoor bath. It was one of Anna's favorite spot in the property.

Anna's Onee-samas and friends went in first after they placed their kimonos in the baskets respectively. She was a bit late since Yukine wouldn't let go of her. After appeasing the toddler Anna proceeded to their onsen. She was ecstatic to join her friends and cousins in the hot spring since she had one alone at the inn. She removed her kimono and let down her hair before wrapping a towel around her body. She slid the door open and she was greeted by a steam.

She saw her Onee-samas just finished rinsing their hair at the showers on the left side of the onsen then proceeded to settle themselves in the hot water, while her friends were still at it.

Merida and Belle had washed each other's back, same with Rapunzel and Elsa, while Meg was busy with her hair. Anna's face heat up as she was hit by the realization of seeing Elsa clad only with a towel. Anna took a step backwards, retreating , but the smirking silver haired woman noticed her.

"Hana-chi what took you so long?" Shizuma asked she she rested her back on the boulder behind her.

"Yuki-kun didn't want to let me go." Anna proceeded to seat in a small stool then rinse her hair and apply shampoo, while her towel was still wrapped around her body.

"Your hair is a bit shorter than last summer," Erza remarked.

"I accidentally cut some part of it while doing some project." Anna responded as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. She clutched her towel close to her body.

"Want me to wash your back?" Nozomi offered with a malicious tone.

Anna blushed and shook her head. "No thank you." she slowly loosen her towel and let it pool down her waist before sweeping her hair on left shoulder to scrub her back.

Elsa on the other hand just finished rinsing and saw Anna having a hard time scrubbing her back. She couldn't help bu to think about the declaration of Meg even if it was just a jest. She wished she could do something like that, like say what her heart wanted her to voice out. She wasn't confident enough but she couldn't just let it stay like this. _Come on Elsa you can do this._ She cheered herself went towards Anna. "Here let me help." Anna almost lost her balance on the small stool she was sitting on.

"E-Elsa?! N-No it's fine. I can do it myself."

"Please I insist." Elsa took the wash cloth from Anna's hand and proceeded to scrub Anna's back gently once she settled herself on a small stool behind Anna.

Anna wasn't expecting this, Elsa scrubbing her back, of all things. Both of them were thankful for the steam because it made their skin flush, hiding the their obvious blush.

"Your hair smells nice." Elsa praised.

"Thanks... and thank you for doing this."

"What are friends for." Elsa smiled. _I want you to be mine._ Elsa mentally added. Elsa noticed that their friends were already at the bath with Anna's cousins and were busy talking to each other. Elsa couldn't bear other women having their hands all over Anna's body. She was jealous, for once she wanted to do something foolish that could end everything but for her it's now or never since she was feeling unexpectedly brave at the moment. Megara's declaration earlier has something to do with it. _Just once, if Anna rejected it, I'll stop._ Elsa stopped from scrubbing Anna's back.

"Elsa? What's wrong-" Anna felt arms wrapped themselves around her torso and felt something soft on her back, she tried to turn around but Elsa resisted.

She closed her eyes and spoke. "You are really huggable just like what Megara said." she tightened her hold on the was glad that the skin-ship was not unwanted since Anna caressed her arms gently.

Anna's entire body was on fire. _Elsa is hugging me! She's hugging me oh my gods! I must be dreaming if I am please don't wake me._

Soft giggles reached her ears. "You are not dreaming Anna, that I can assure you." Elsa was clearly amuse. She pulled away from the blushing mess, Anna, and smiled.

Anna's heart beat was beating erratically in her chest. She knew something was up with Elsa even before Erza interrupted them, now that she thought of it she doesn't know why Elsa held her face like that as she's going to.. they're going to kiss?!

 _Have you considered she likes you too?_

Shizuma's words made her blood rush in her veins. _Could it be? She likes me?!_ She asked herself. Well why would Elsa suddenly cup her face for no reason at all? And what were those glances and smiles she received from the latter whenever they talk. And Elsa's immediate silence whenever someone had touched her.

Anna took a deep breath and steeled herself before turning to face Elsa. She opened her mouth to say something but her words were caught in her throat as her eyes landed on the icy blue orbs. They were so beautiful, she wouldn't mind looking at them forever. Anna's blush intensified as she realized in their current state of clothing -or lack thereof. She could see Elsa's flushed skin, her eyes could see water droplet rolling down Elsa's neck towards her collarbone and down to...

 _Eyes up! Don't look down! Don't look down!_ Anna mentally screamed, but it was too late when she saw the water droplet hid between Elsa's ample chest.

"Anna?"

Anna's eyes snapped back up to meet Elsa's own. The latter was giving a bright smile.

"Would you like to join with the others?"

All Anna could do was nod in agreement.

Few moments later they were all in the water, coming from the mouth of a stone fox statue at the edge of the large bath. The cousins were clad in white towels while their hair was down covering their ..rather large assets, aside from Anna who has an average size. The Arendelle's students couldn't help but to gawk and feel self-conscious since theirs couldn't be compare to the Japanese beauties. If they would rank them it would be Erza, Nozomi, Shizuma, Eli, and Anna. Poor Anna.

Anna was next to Elsa, they seemed rather close from other's point of you.

"Say Anna, your grandfather was very welcoming."

"I..Yes he is. He's kind and understanding but you don't want to be on his bad book." Anna chuckled. "He can be intimidating if he wanted to."

"Not only intimidating, you would wish you'll die on your spot whenever he's furious. I swore he was like a raging dragon when he learned about our temporary tattoos? " Shizuma chuckled recalled her grandfather's outburst.

"I remember that time. I never thought there's someone scarier than my mother." Erza grimaced. "And that was your fault." she retorted to the silver haired woman, while Nozomi was giggling on her spot.

"My fault? You all agreed with me!" Shizuma responded indignantly

"I don't mean to pry but may I ask what happened Erza-san?" Elsa asked in full curiosity, while her hand purposely searched for Anna's own under the water. She grasped it gently while looking ahead.

Anna muffled her gasped but failed, Erza stared at Anna for a moment before continuing.

" _Someone_ had this idea of having temporary tattoos and this someone had Anna to join as well. Long story short, we got caught because our grandfather saw Anna's tattoo. After that we had to clean the entire property for the whole summer and wasn't allowed to go back to our houses until summer ended, no gadgets, no going out of the property aside from going to the shrine, we were under surveillance the whole time"

"Our food composed only of vegetables and fruits for the entire summer." Nozomi stated and hugged Eli's waist, the blue eyed blonde comforted her. Anna saw that. She already had a doubt that these two best friends had something more between them.

"Ugh too much PDA would kill me one of this days." Shizuma grumbled.

"You are just jealous!" Nozomi smirked.

"Me jealous? Not a chance, I would never be jealous of you and Eli. And why should I be when I have my own angels." Shizuma arrogantly answered with a smirk. However her eyes were saying otherwise, Anna noticed it and felt bad for her Onee-sama.

"Shizuma, don't scare Anna's friends." Erza chided.

"You're such a spoilsport, I wonder how Jellal put up with you." Shizuma hissed the last part just enough for Erza to hear.

Erza glared at her and splashed water on the silver haired woman for being nosy.

"What the- Ah so that's how you want it to be Titania?" Shizuma smirked and retaliated.

Erza closed her eyes at Shizuma's sudden attack. "Be ready for this Etoile-sama!" Erza used her full force on splashing the water towards Shizuma but the silver haired woman dodge it, hitting Nozomi instead.

"Erza!" Nozomi sputtered.

"What Tanuki-chan?" Erza smirked and her again but an unexpected attack came from Eli. "Wrong move Elicchika!"

The cousins were having a water fight while the younger ones were amused and laughing at them. But soon they joined the fray when Shizuma hit Anna and the others. Anna thought maybe for the time being she'll clear her mind and enjoy the company. She'll deal with Elsa later.

* * *

 **Yes, Misaki and Usui had a child named Yukine. And Yukine is from Noragami. He's blonde like Usui and has golden brown eyes like Misaki so perfect combination of them.**

 **Jellal and Erza are in a relationship.**

 **Hime means Princess.**

 **Anyway Thank you and if you have any questions just type it down on the review section!**


End file.
